


Ooh La La La

by bottomchanyeol, Yumi_Cake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Romance, Smut, Violence, graphic depictions of death, mafia!au, mentions of drug use, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: Love is a dangerous thing to feel in the world they live in. Love can get people killed.And yet, love still manages to find its way between Baekhyun and Chanyeol.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Ooh La La La

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to begin with giving a huge thanks to the mods for holding this fest and for being so understanding and patient with me throughout the duration of my fic. I’d also like to say thanks to the prompter for providing this awesome prompt! This is completely out of my comfort zone, but I’ve always adored the darker and mafia related stories, so I was really happy I had an opportunity to write this. And finally I’d like to give a huge thanks to my friends I and K again for being such awesome betas and reading through my fics even though they’re not always to their taste. 
> 
> I would also like to mention that this fic does include topics such as mentions mentions of sexual abuse, drug use, prostitution, death, violence, etc. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The sound of pants and wet gasps fill the warehouse. A blood-stained suit drags against the dirty concrete, leaving a trail of dark red in its wake.

 

 _So close_ , the man thinks to himself, eyeing the crack in the warehouse doors.  _Just a little bit closer_. He stubbornly clings to life, the adrenaline giving him his last spurt of energy he needs to escape. His eyes light up with panic as he hears the echoing sound of dress shoes against the pavement behind him, and he pushes his aching limbs to drag him faster. He's only meters away from the door before a foot digs into his back, and he releases a pained wheeze as he's forced to stop, weak body not having the energy to wriggle from under the weight above him.

 

"Ah, leaving so soon, Joonho-ssi?" An alarmingly calm voice asks behind him. Joonho doesn't need to even turn his head to see that mocking smirk, hearing that dangerous lilt in the voice. Before he can respond, he's being kicked onto his back and a foot making his chest a welcoming mat. The first thing he sees is the face of Byun Baekhyun.

 

Joonho is shaking, and he can see the delight in Baekhyun's eyes, the delight in seeing how much power he holds over the man, how much fear he instills. Even more terrifying is the smile Baekhyun wears. Baekhyun is already considered intimidating enough, with the way his beautiful, sharp features twist into a deadly leer, eyes dark with twisted conviction. But everyone in the underworld knows that it's not his frown that's the most frightening, but his smile. His lovely face twisted in a grimace is a clear indication of his feelings (and although it's easy to tell what the rage behind his eyes means, it doesn't make it any less frightening when said rage means someone is most likely going to die), his smile is unnerving. With Baekhyun, you can never tell what he's thinking, what vile plan is forming behind that wily smirk. Baekhyun's already proven himself to be ruthless, many believing the gang leader to be a sociopath, with how easily he finds it to kill people, all the while wearing that  _damn_  smirk.

 

He doesn't hide the pleasure he gets from taking people’s lives.

 

Baekhyun is leaning over him, his hands tucked casually into his suit pants pockets. If under any other circumstance, Joonho would've assumed Baekhyun to be the one person who might spare him, with how friendly and unassuming he looks, but he uses that to his advantage as well, because Baekhyun is anything  _but_ friendly and unassuming. The smirk the gang leader has only grows as he takes notice of how Joonho is shaking.

 

"Well? I asked you a question, Joonho." The sound of no honorifics would be enough to evoke rage in any other man in the business, being looked at as an obvious sign of being spoken down to, but the way Baekhyun says it, voice flat and emotionless, drives nothing but a new wave of fear into the man on the ground. Baekhyun's smile drops slightly as he raises a brow, pressing his foot harder onto the other's chest. The man beneath him cries and gargles in pain, his already bruised and broken ribs protesting in pain.

 

"I-I....I'm sorry!" Joonho gasps out, hands weakly clawing at Baekhyun's dress pants. Above him, Baekhyun sneers, eyes narrowing as he responds with a harsh press, smirking sadistically as he hears the grotesque sounds of bones popping and cracking. The cacophony of screams and snapping bones below him are music to his ears.

 

"Oh, but Joonho-ssi, you of all people should know that  _sorry_  isn't simply enough to atone for what you did."

 

Joonho struggles to respond, the pain overwhelming as all he can seem to do is croak in pain, and struggle not to choke on his own blood. All he can manage is a weak shake of the head. Baekhyun allows his smile to fall as his face becomes cold and indifferent. "We don't take lightly to traitors here, Joonho. It was a pleasure doing business with you." He lifts his foot, turning away as he leaves the man in the ever increasing pool of his own blood.

 

Joonho stares in shock. He's  _alive_. Baekhyun didn't  _kill_  him.

 

He's  _assuming_  Baekhyun left him there to bleed out to die of his injuries but  _maybe if he can just crawl back-_

 

"Oh, Joonho. One more thing," Baekhyun says, grabbing the man's attention. Before Joonho can even look up, a large knife lodges itself in his chest, the blade cutting into his body easily as his broken sternum and ribs put up little resistance in defying the metal object. Joonho  _tries_ to scream, but all that comes up is blood, his violent coughing sending streams of blood to drip from his mouth and fall onto the ever increasingly stained shirt.

 

His vision is going dark, and a thousand thoughts are racing through his mind. He's not hyper aware of the pain from the knife, but how his mouth and lungs are filling with blood. It's an acute awareness he has of how he's going to die. And even if he's been granted death, spared from drowning in his own blood and his lungs collapsing on him, he's still a loser in the end. Because the death he's been granted is  _slow_  and  _painful_ , a cruel release given by a cruel man. Even in his last moments, Baekhyun  _sees fit_ that he suffers.

 

The final thing he hears before the last bit of his life slips from him is a dark chuckle, and when he looks up, he's met with Baekhyun's trademark smirk, matched with those  _cold, dead eyes._

 

"Don't forget your knife."

 

 

♕

 

 

The drug scene in Seoul is one of the country’s best kept secrets, a secret that’s been the bane of government authorities’ existence. There’s no denying that the illicit activities are well-hidden, so much so that they’re hidden in plain sight, and the cause of this is put simply: underground activities are run as flawlessly as they are ruthlessly. One man in particular sees that it’s kept that way.

 

Baekhyun.

 

It’s a name constantly mentioned in the underground world, a name both revered and despised.

 

Byun Baekhyun, a man of only thirty, runs what most people would envision to be a modern empire. The influence he has over Seoul’s darker affairs is impressive, to say the least. After all, being the leader of one of the strongest and well-known gangs in the city doesn’t go without people talking. His gang, EXO, are gossiped about just as frequently as he is.

 

Some people have said that they’re made up of an  _elite_ squad of trained assassins, all hand-picked by Baekhyun himself, to which many would assume how their jobs are so  _well done_. Others say that they’re all just a pack of power-hungry sociopaths, that their brutality and efficiency stem from a lack of empathy; that to them, taking a man’s life is nothing more than taking out the trash.

 

Of course, regardless of whatever varieties of theories the majority may come up with, they’re all false. Their functioning has given them a name in the underground, and that is only because of how their gang is run.

 

Baekhyun is infamous for his brutality.

 

 

At first glance, the man in question doesn’t seem to be the type to fear. With a pretty face filled with sharp and delicate features, and stature more on the smaller side, many assume him to be a pampered heir of an mafia family, someone’s who’s never been exposed to the rough and unsavory way of living in this type of world. Either that, or people compare him to a high-end prostitute.

 

But Baekhyun allows his actions to speak for themselves.

 

Those who have had the pleasure of working with him have experienced firsthand that Baekhyun doesn’t wave around his status for show. On the flip of a coin, his indifferent and vacant expression can change to an enraged and callous glare. They’ve seen the way he has no hesitation as he pulls out a gun and shoots a man in the chest, or how he observes in sick satisfaction as he watches a man get beaten to death on his own orders.

 

Baekhyun isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. He likes to prove his point, and the most brutal murders in the underworld are all ones done by himself.

 

Baekhyun’s cruelty and ruthlessness has garnered him both love and respect, as well as envy and hatred. Many respect him for the way his mafia operates, admire his ambition and initiative to do things himself; how he isn’t afraid to do what needs to be done.

 

On the other side of the spectrum, in his ascent to power, Baekhyun has accumulated a number of enemies. Being of such a young age while holding so much influence and power isn’t something that goes unnoticed in the underworld, especially when all that prestige wasn’t inherited. It’s a double-edged sword, and with as many followers and admirers Baekhyun has, there’s just as many people who’d love nothing more than to murder him themselves.

 

It comes as no surprise that Baekhyun finds himself on the receiving end of so many empty threats, many to which have to do with him being killed. There’s also the endless flow of rumors of circulate, hushed whispers speaking of opposing gangs that aim to overthrow Baekhyun and take over the sanctions of Seoul he possesses.

 

It’s something Baekhyun takes with a grain of salt; he’s not arrogant or ignorant enough to act as if he’s untouchable to the world, not finding a false sense of security in his wealth and office walls like most bosses do. He’s cautious and ever aware of the possibility of an attack on him at all times, but with the amount of threats he’s gotten over the years followed by a lack of action later, he knows that most of them can be disregarded.

 

 _If any of them were serious, I’d be dead by now_ , he frequently says to his subordinates.

 

 

 

♕

 

That night, Baekhyun finds himself in a club. It’s gaudier than the high class and affluent ones he usually goes to, but he’s looking for something a bit more lax tonight, a place where he can shed the status of the most powerful gang leader in Seoul and just enjoy a drunken evening to celebrate a successful night of bloodshed.

 

Baekhyun announces that drinks are on him, his members cheering loudly as set out for drinks. After most of them are already going off, drinks and bottles in hand and either sitting down or moving to the crowded dance floor, Baekhyun chooses to remain by the bar. If there’s only one thing he doesn’t like about smaller, hole-in-the-wall clubs such as this one, it’s how there’s barely any space. The lack of room between bodies makes it hot, and he moves to pop the first few buttons of his shirt open, the little skin he shows helping cool him off only in the slightest.

 

The feeling of eyes on him is what pulls his gaze away from the crowd swaying to the loud bass, as he turns to his right to stare into the face of a man. He’s tall, about a head taller than Baekhyun himself, and his sleeveless tee gives a wonderful display of thick, muscular arms that honestly has Baekhyun feeling even hotter around the collar. Almost in complete contrast to his built body, his facial features are  _soft_. For someone with such an imposing stature, he has a face so youthful that Baekhyun would think he’s probably some underage kid who snuck into the club. Large round eyes stare at him almost curiously, and his plump lips are pulled into a small smile. The colorful lights from the dancefloor bounce off his blond hair and his round cheeks, making him appear younger.

 

In short, this man is attractive. Baekhyun’s not one to limit himself to one sex, and has seen his fair share of pretty faces. But this man is  _gorgeous,_ simply put.

 

He quirks a brow as he regards the man with a smirk. “See something you like, beautiful?”

 

Baekhyun expects the other to blush, with how sweet he looks he figures the other would be somewhat bashful, but is pleasantly surprised as the man scoots closer, his hooded gaze looking at Baekhyun with such intensity he could almost mistaken it as  _lust_ as he responds smoothly, “Definitely.”

 

For once, Baekhyun feels like  _he_ is the one about to get devoured.

 

Instantly, Baekhyun’s gut is simmering in interest.  “Tell me your name, sweetheart.” He smirks, flagging down the bartender for another drink. The man in front of him bites his lip in consideration, before he answers.

 

“I’m Chanyeol-” He barely is able to get his name out before a loud cheering besides them interrupts him. The look of slight shock with his eyes wide and lips parted has Baekhyun chuckling.

 

The two chat idly at the bar for a few minutes, and after Baekhyun is sure the other man is interested, he leads the both of them to a more private part of the club, a booth secluded by a thin curtain that does little to hide them.

 

They pick up where their conversation left off, discussing casual topics. Baekhyun isn’t usually one to like small talk, or socializing much for that matter, but he will admit that Chanyeol is a charming companion, who seems to make even the most blase topics seem interesting. It also helps that blond is  _devastatingly_ attractive, and that alone has Baekhyun unable to take his eyes off of him.

 

Experimentally, Baekhyun places his hand on Chanyeol’s leg. Nothing too much at first, simply places his hand on his knee in an almost comforting fashion. When the blond says nothing, just regards the action with a small smile, and in response Baekhyun allows the palm to drag up subtly, until eventually his fingers are splayed over the expanse of Chanyeol’s thigh, holding the denim-clad flesh in an almost possessive manner.

 

Chanyeol trails off as he looks down at the hand, then back up at Baekhyun with what looks like  _want_. Baekhyun’s about to comment on the look, but is pleasantly surprised when Chanyeol leans forward, pushing Baekhyun into the wall of the booth and kissing him. Baekhyun reciprocates by eagerly pushing into the kiss, his hand creeping up and tangling into the blond locks, holding Chanyeol in place. The other hand currently not in the other’s hair guides its way to the man’s ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

 

The action causes Chanyeol to release a startled moan, breaking the lip lock before Baekhyun is chasing his lips and bringing them back towards his. Never has Baekhyun gotten so eager, so filled with the  _need_ to kiss someone, but Chanyeol’s lips are sweet with alcohol and the small whines he makes fuel Baekhyun’s desire for  _more._  He allows his hands to wander, skimming over the blond’s legs, arms, neck, and pulling more sweet noises from the other man.

 

When they pull away, Baekhyun almost feels disappointed, already missing the feeling of those lips against his. In such a short time, he finds himself  _addicted_ to them, and maybe even a little addicted to the man they’re attached to.

 

“You know,” Chanyeol pants as he reluctantly pulls away from Baekhyun, still eyeing his lips with interest, “You never told me your name.”

 

“And why should I give it up so easily?” He teases.

 

“Because,” The blond whispers as his large hands slide up Baekhyun’s arms and loop over his shoulders, pressing himself more into the other’s space, “I’m going to need to know what name to moan out later.”

 

Their eyes lock and in that moment, there’s a mutual understanding that tonight, Baekhyun will  _not_ be leaving alone. Baekhyun slides out of the booth, offering his hand to Chanyeol, which the other takes with a smirk, before the two are slipping in between swaying bodies and towards the club’s exit. Before they leave, Baekhyun pulls aside one of his members, whispering something to them briefly as they nod, before leaving. As Baekhyun pulls them out of the building and outside into the chilly night, he backs Chanyeol up against his car and initiates another quick kiss.

 

He can feel the man shiver against him as he pulls back, staring up at those  _gorgeous_ chocolate eyes glazed over in lust, and the pink flushed cheeks. Whether it’s from the kiss or the cold, Baekhyun doesn’t know, only knows that Chanyeol looks good and he can’t wait to bed the man.

 

“Who was that?” The taller asks in between pressing small pecks against the corner of Baekhyun’s lips, and descending towards his jaw.

 

“Just a friend.” Baekhyun groans out, before continuing. “There’s a hotel not far from here…” He doesn’t bother finishing the sentence, the look in Chanyeol’s eyes flash with understanding. Quickly, he slips into the passenger’s seat, Baekhyun following suit as he makes the quick drive to the hotel.

 

The drive there is filled with wandering hands and quick touches, showing how eager both are. Baekhyun takes his right hand off the wheel, effectively placing his hand on the other’s thigh and roughly pulls the blond’s legs apart. He doesn’t do much else, just messaging and running his fingers down the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh. He looks from the corner of his eye as he watches the man become increasingly desperate, stealing a glance towards his companion as he releases a whimper at Baekhyun’s actions. Chanyeol meets his gaze, eyes  _pleading_ for more.

 

“Fuck”. Baekhyun mutters.

 

_He can’t wait to wreck Chanyeol._

 

The two stumble through the door to their hotel room, only giving pause long enough for Baekhyun to lock the door, before they’re all over each other. He doesn’t waste time in pushing Chanyeol onto the bed, eyes eating up the visual before him. Chanyeol’s hair, previously combed back and neatly styled, now has strands of hair framing his face, the back messy with how much Baekhyun has run his fingers through it. His lips are pink and swollen with how much Baekhyun’s kissed and nipped at them, and his eyes alone could  _destroy_ Baekhyun, with how honest and revealing they are, hooded and staring at Baekhyun with such desperation and need, silently beckoning, silently  _begging._

 

Baekhyun gives in.

 

He’s on top of Chanyeol in an instant, lips making work of leaving bruises along his exposed neck, all the while Chanyeol mewls in pleasure. Baekhyun can feel fingers carding through his hair, grasping at the strands weakly as he presses kiss after kiss, leaves suckling bites on his skin. He manages to pull a particularly loud whine from Chanyeol as he bites at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

 

Before he continues, he leans back, and Chanyeol whines again, to which Baekhyun hushes him with a peck to the lips. “Shh, it’s alright, sweetheart. Just going to take a second.” He smiles up at the blond before he’s sitting up to give room to remove their shirts. Chanyeol assists in removing his jacket, pushing it off Baekhyun’s shoulders as he fixes his mouth to Baekhyun’s neck. The brunet hums appreciatively, fingers yanking at Chanyeol’s tee while Chanyeol pops the buttons to his own shirt and drags the clothing off.

 

“Lie back down, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun manages to get out, smiling as the other does as he says, looking so delectable against the sheets.

 

Baekhyun wastes no time in mapping the other’s body with his mouth, leaving a trail of marks down the other’s muscular chest, only taking a detour to take Chanyeol’s nipple into his mouth, grinning as the other lets out another sweet whimper. He sucks and nips at the hardening nub for a few more moments, before he’s descending down Chanyeol’s gorgeous body.

 

By the time he’s reached the other’s navel, he’s managed to leave a line of purpling marks going from Chanyeol’s neck down to his stomach. The color looks good on Chanyeol’s skin.

 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol pleads. His hand grips weakly at the other man’s arm, “Hurry, please. Don’t wanna wait anymore.”

 

“Shit.”

 

As much as he’d  _love_ to continue marking up Chanyeol, teasing the cute blond until he’s covered in marks from Baekhyun, he can feel the other’s urgency, feel the restlessness radiating off him.  _No more teasing,_ his eyes seem to say. Baekhyun can’t say he disagrees. Standing up, he moves to yank Chanyeol’s pants off, sliding his boxers along with them before quickly discarding of his own, and throwing both pairs to the floor.

 

Chanyeol sobs in relief as he feels a hand pumping at his erection, throwing his head back as he arches into the touch.  _Finally_  they’re getting somewhere. Chanyeol’s deep groans only feed into Baekhyun’s ever-growing arousal, and it shows with how proud his own cock stands against his stomach, already leaking and throbbing as he looks on as Chanyeol arches in pleasure.

 

“Let me suck you off.” The blond says, batting Baekhyun’s hand away and already angling his head to take Baekhyun into his mouth. A hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks up in question.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun smiles, thumbing the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth, that’s currently fixed in a pout.  _He’s so adorable._ “Let me get you prepped.” The blond doesn’t seem to object to that, quickly nodding as he scoots up the bed, legs already spreading to make room for the other.

 

Chanyeol is surprisingly pliant under him, sighing in pleasure as Baekhyun’s long fingers skim over his skin, leaving playful nips here and there. A feeling of lust shoots up Baekhyun’s body when it seems Chanyeol’s playful teasing attitude melts into him being submissive and  _so so_ sweet for him. He whimpers as he feels Baekhyun’s hot breath on his ass, raising it a bit higher.

 

The blond releases a loud yelp, jumping up in shock and turning to look over his shoulder at the other through watery eyes, and sees Baekhyun’s mouth over one of his asscheeks, releasing the  _now_ red skin.

 

“You  _bit_ me.” He doesn’t sound upset, but more shocked and aroused at the fact that he’s going to have a red bite mark right on his ass. Baekhyun chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to the skin.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, your butt is just so cute.” Right as he says this, Baekhyun takes both the cheeks in his hands and squeezes them, playfully groping the soft flesh and watching in interest as it jiggles when he lightly slaps at it. He leaves a few more bites along Chanyeol's waist and thighs, reveling in the sweet noises Chanyeol makes _just_ for him.

 

“Baekhyun….” Chanyeol whimpers, burying his face in his hands.

 

Baekhyun barely manages to get two fingers into him before Chanyeol’s already begging, urging him to hurry.

 

“ _Please,_ ” he gasps as Baekhyun nudges at his prostate, his beautiful features twisting in pleasure, “Need you,  _Baekhyun please-”_

 

Begging has surely never sounded so good as it has coming from Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

Baekhyun is also sure that he’s never been so hard in his life.

 

“ _Fuck me, need you to fuck me, Baekhyun._ ” The blond whines as he fists the pillow beneath his head, watching with hungry eyes as Baekhyun lines himself up with his entrance. Baekhyun pushes forward slowly, easing his way in as to not hurt Chanyeol. Chanyeol releases a sigh, like he’s finally been relieved in some way, and stares in satisfaction as Baekhyun levels out, his hips seated nicely against Chanyeol’s ass.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groans after a few seconds, “You’re so fucking  _tight,_ baby.” He allows his hips to shallowly buck, reveling in the small cry the other lets out, before forcing himself to still to give him time to adjust.

 

After what seems like ages, Chanyeol jerks his hips, sending Baekhyun in just a fraction deeper. “Move,” He utters, and Baekhyun does just that. He thrusts hard into Chanyeol, hands fixed on the other’s hips as he tries to bury his cock deeper into Chanyeol’s velvety walls which practically squeeze him like vice. Below him, Chanyeol releases cry after cry, sounding so  _ruined_ and Baekhyun  _just_ pushed inside him.

 

It brings out something primal in Baekhyun. He wants Chanyeol to be  _louder,_ wants to make him  _beg,_ wants to absolutely  _wreck him._

 

Baekhyun slows his thrusts, noticing how Chanyeol’s eyes, which were once closed, open a fraction. They’re teary and staring up at Baekhyun, silently asking  _why_ he’s slowing down.

 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Baekhyun laughs, his pace now slow and languid.

 

“H-harder…” Chanyeol groans, shaking his head with a pout. Ignoring his request, Baekhyun keeps up with his slow steady pace, dragging languidly against Chanyeol’s walls, making sure to  _just_ miss Chanyeol’s prostate.

 

“You’re gonna have to beg for it, baby. Beg, and just  _maybe_ I’ll listen.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t have it in him to talk back, too horny and  _too fucking needy_ and all he wants is for Baekhyun to just  _stop teasing_.

 

“Baekhyun,” he pants, eyes frantic and watery as he looks up at the other, “Please, I want it harder. I want  _you_ harder.”

 

Baekhyun curses, his hips jumping unconsciously.

 

“Want you to fuck me fast and hard, make me  _cry_ for it, Baekhyun  _please._ I want it. I want it  _so bad-”_ That seems to be good enough, because before he can finish, Baekhyun is turning Chanyeol over onto his stomach and pistoning into him with a renewed energy. Chanyeol gasps as he grips at the sheets, lips parting suddenly as he releases a wail of surprise at the change of pace. This is the tempo he wanted.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun laughs shakily as he takes in the sight of Chanyeol gripping at the sheets, his face pressed into his pillow as dark spots form onto the fabric where Chanyeol’s tears are collecting, “Taking it so well, taking  _me_ so well,” He growls, pushing himself in harder, the room filling with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

 

His fingers pet Chanyeol’s hair gently, a complete contrast to how hard he’s giving it to Chanyeol. “So sweet for me,  _so good_  aren’t you?” When Chanyeol fails to answer,  _too lost in the feeling of being fucked into the mattress,_ Baekhyun tightens the grip he has in his hair and pulls his head up, not too hard, but enough to earn a wail from the other. “Well? I asked you a question, Chanyeol.”

 

“Yes!” Chanyeol whines, jerking his hips back in time with Baekhyun’s thrusts. “Yes! Oh god-- Baekhyun...I’ll be so,  _so good. Please- Please let me come!”_

 

 _“_ You sound absolutely delectable begging for me,” Baekhyun says, his hands moving from Chanyeol’s hips to his shoulders, roughly pulling him up onto his knees, his back pressed against Baekhyun’s chest. The new position has Baekhyun’s cock practically  _kissing_ Chanyeol’s prostate, and the blond’s mouth drops open in a silent scream as Baekhyun pounds into him, the skin of his ass and thighs pink.

 

He lowers his hand to take Chanyeol’s neglected cock, jerking him off in sync with his thrust, sending Chanyeol’s cries higher. “Such a good boy you’re being for me, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers as he presses hungry kisses against the other’s neck, hearing Chanyeol sob at the praise. He jerks Chanyeol off faster, toying with the slit of his cock, feeling a new wave of precum leak from his drooling cock and onto his fingers, “Cum for me, sweetheart. You’ve earned it.”

 

It doesn’t take much longer than a few seconds and a couple expert flicks of the wrist before Chanyeol’s releasing a broken moan, dick spurting ribbons of white across the sheets and over Baekhyun’s hand. His thighs tremble with the force of his orgasm, and Baekhyun has to wrap an arm around him to prevent him from falling face-first into the mattress.

 

Using the last of his energy, he pumps his hips and releases into Chanyeol’s fluttering entrance, painting his walls white with his cum. His keeps thrusting, riding out his orgasm as Chanyeol sags uselessly against him, gasping softly at the sensation of being filled. Once Baekhyun finishes, he manages to lower them down onto the mattress, making sure to avoid the spot where Chanyeol’s cum is seeping into the sheets.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun whispers in his ear, humming as he pulls out in a smooth motion, “Let me clean us up.”

 

Chanyeol, exhausted from the thorough fucking he just received, nods tiredly as he makes himself comfortable against the pillows on the bed. Before he can make it to the bathroom, Baekhyun looks back, and watches as his cum slips from Chanyeol’s fucked out entrance, and drips down his thighs, which are pink from the force of Baekhyun’s thrusts. The brunet releases a groan at the sight, feeling his feeble cock twitch in interest. As much as he’d like to go for a round two, he’s feels just as tired as Chanyeol looks.

 

After he finishes wiping them both clean of the mess they made, he slips beneath the sheets. Chanyeol, unsurprisingly, is already out like a light, snoring lightly and curled around his pillow. Baekhyun lets out a chuckle.  _God, he’s so adorable,_  he internally muses for the umpteenth time that night.Baekhyun won’t lie, he wouldn’t mind keeping Chanyeol around for a bit more, if not for another fuck, then  _definitely_ to see how precious he looks while asleep.

 

Baekhyun’s just getting settled in when he feels the bed shift, and Chanyeol’s sitting up, looking at him with hooded, sleepy eyes. The smile that comes up on his face is one he doesn’t stop from forming, as he turns to look at the blond. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, slow and lethargically. “No….just,” a yawn interrupts him, and he looks down at the sheets, shaking his head as he makes to lie down.

 

“Just what, sweetheart? Tell me.” Baekhyun places his hand on Chanyeol’s cheek, stroking softly at the skin. Chanyeol gives him a look that screams uncertainty, and a faint blush dusts over his cheeks as he looks shyly up at Baekhyun.

 

“Can we...cuddle?”

 

Baekhyun pauses for a second, before his eyes soften and his smile is back full force. “Of course we can. Come here.” He lets Chanyeol maneuver them, watching with tender eyes as Chanyeol places his head on Baekhyun’s chest and wraps his arms around the brunet’s torso. Almost instinctively, Baekhyun brings his arms around Chanyeol, and the gang leader doesn’t miss how Chanyeol presses closer in his embrace. He can’t say he really minds, either.

 

As Chanyeol falls asleep, Baekhyun can’t help be think how sweet the man is, that teasing behavior and all sex appeal aside, he still asks for  _cuddles._

 

And as Baekhyun begins to drift off, he can feel his chest warm with  _something_ fond towards the man in his arms.

 

♕

 

Since the man uttered his name, Chanyeol had a  _feeling_ that it had sounded familiar. He couldn’t remember exactly  _why_ , but just knew that it did; that the name Baekhyun was something more significant than just the name of another one night stand.

 

It’s right before he falls asleep in the arms of Baekhyun, that it connects who he actually is.

 

Byun Baekhyun. Drug lord.  _Leader of EXO and richest man in the city._

 

Chanyeol feels like he’s won the  _lottery._

 

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up later that night to the sound of rustling fabric and the dim light from the nightstand filling his vision in a yellow cast. Slowly, he turns on his side to see Baekhyun getting dressed, button-up already tucked in neatly and half-closed, the open section revealing that  _sinfully perfect_ chest Chanyeol had fallen asleep on just hours before.

 

His stirring gets the other’s attention, earning him a look from the man. Baekhyun looks shocked for a moment, but his expression changes back to a sly smirk before Chanyeol can see it.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Chanyeol pouts, his voice airy and whiny as he hugs his pillow and presses his cheek against it. He’s not one to get attached to people, and he’s certainly not the type to actively seek men  _this_ dangerous, but the thought of playing arm candy to someone that powerful and wealthy (and  _handsome)_  is something Chanyeol thinks he can  _definitely_ get behind.

 

Baekhyun rakes his eyes over the other’s body, going over that gorgeous physique, taking into account every dip of Chanyeol’s body, how the sheets fall gracefully over the slopes of his muscles, and pool teasingly around his waist, which is littered with purpling bruises. The blond looks at him with hooded eyes, batting those long lashes every few seconds, an action that unbeknownst to him, drives Baekhyun crazy. “Don’t take it personally, sweetheart,” Baekhyun hums as he finishes straightening his tie and pulls on his blazer, “I did enjoy our time together. However, duty rarely calls at our choosing.”

 

He’s about to leave, Chanyeol almost cursing at losing his one chance to cash in, when Baekhyun turns to him again, this time with a curious look in his eyes.

 

“You are quite captivating, I’d hate to let such a pretty thing like you waste away in a dump like this. Perhaps…..we can set up an arrangement.”

 

The spark Baekhyun gets in his eyes when he says that has a heat pooling in Chanyeol’s gut, one that he’s not willing to admit to feeling. He returns the other’s smirk with a sweet smile of his own, flipping his blond locks away from his face.

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I trust you know your way around? I’d love to take you along, but I’m short on time.”

 

Chanyeol smiles, deciding to finally lift himself from the bed and crawl towards Baekhyun, and the covers falling behind and exposing his naked form to the cold room. He giggles as he watches Baekhyun’s tongue drag across his lips in interest and his brow quirks. Once he reaches the edge of the mattress, he stretches out his hand and gently pulls at Baekhyun’s tie until their faces are inches apart, and Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s breath fanning across his lips.

 

“Trust me, I do. I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then?”

 

“Mhmm,” Baekhyun hums, before pulling Chanyeol into a hungry, possessive kiss. It doesn’t last long, but Baekhyun is pleased to see how affected Chanyeol seems by it, his eyes starry and cheeks tinted pink.

 

“See you around, beautiful.” And with a wink, Baekhyun is gone.

 

♕

 

The streets Chanyeol passes through are familiar, although he prefers not to wander around this part of town regardless of the time of day (he still has very vivid memories of getting very aggressively hit on around here), but then again, it’s better to come here in the morning rather than the night as his chances of getting mugged are significantly lower. His feet are starting hurt in his dress shoes (he decided to go fancy today, another reason he prefers not to be out in public in this shady area), but he pushes it to the back of his mind. If a little discomfort is all he has to do for protection and money, he supposes he can put up with it.

 

It only takes him a few more moments of weaving through alleys and past small clubs and bars before he sees it. A small, very ordinary looking yellow door. It sticks out amongst the dirty and grimy brick walls, but back doors to the businesses in this area are usually colored brightly such as this one. He steps up to the door, leaning closer to hear if anyone is on the other side, but is met with silence. He runs Baekhyun’s directions through his head over and over, double-checking he’s taken the correct way and hasn’t gotten himself lost. He knows these streets like the back of his hand and knows that there could be no other area containing such a grand hideout (at least that’s how Baekhyun made it sound.)

 

With a roll of his eyes, he decides to quit stalling and pulls the door open, surprised that it’s  _unlocked._

 

 _What kind of place leaves doors unlocked on this side of town,_ he wonders as he makes his way into a dim room. It looks like what’s supposed to be a parlor room, well,  _what’s left of one, anyways._ The furniture littering the room is old and worn, sporting tears and dark brown stains. Whether it’s blood or dirt, Chanyeol can’t tell. He chooses not to investigate.

 

The place looks like it could have been nice, back in its heyday. Hell, even if it were properly taken care of, the place may have looked half decent. But like a lot of places in this part of town, the room was left to rot.

 

The bar behind the set of chairs is barren and only broken and empty bottles reside on the once clean glass shelves. He makes sure to watch his step as he wanders through the mess, making sure to avoid getting too close to anything, cautiously side-stepping around the rundown chairs and leaning away from the grime-covered walls. The place is so dirty, he immediately regrets wearing his nice clothes, concerned that standing in this dilapidated room will soil his suit.

 

He’s starting to think Baekhyun has given him wrong directions, or, had intentionally led him to some abandoned area with ill intent.  _Great,_ Chanyeol thinks to himself as he allows his arms to drop by his sides,  _he’s possibly walked straight into a trap, might even get killed, and with nothing to at least show for it._ He isn’t given much longer to look until a door in the back slams open, and he turns when he hears the cocking of a gun.

 

“Who the fuck are you!” The man holding the gun yells, arm already raised and aiming at Chanyeol.

 

“Wh-” Is all Chanyeol can get out, before he’s being grabbed by the wrist and thrown into the next room, face pressed against a wall. He notices that the bright red paint on this wall is new, not moldy and dingy like the parlor. He must be in a secret hallway. A sharp jab to his back pulls him from his thoughts, and he lets out a pained groan as the area begins to throb. 

  
“I asked, who the  _fuck_  are you.” The man growls.

 

Chanyeol turns his head as much as he can. The man behind him is shorter than he is, large round eyes staring at him with so much malice and intent to kill that it completely counters his wide eyes and full lips and overall cute appearance. However, Chanyeol’s been dealing with stuff like this since he was a kid, and he’s no stranger to men with guns who try and scare their victims into giving them answers.

 

“Well maybe you’d have an answer if you’d just let me fucking speak, instead of throwing me into a goddamn  _wall.”_ He sneers back, unfazed by the gun he knows is being held mere inches from him. Chanyeol almost laughs as the guy regards him with a shocked look, before a deep frown pulls at his plush lips. “I’m here to see Baekhyun.”

 

The man narrows his eyes, backing up enough to let Chanyeol stand. Once he’s off the wall, he jerks forward. He turns to see the man behind him, the muzzle of the gun pressed into his back. “Walk.”

 

The blond rolls his eyes as he begins to move, following the narrow hallway. He expects such a tiny hall to lead to a cramped room, but is surprised when after a series of twists and turns, opens up to a large, open space. The place is furnished with expensive leather couches, large decorative rugs, and as typical as it sounds, a very expensive looking chandelier hanging above the very center of the room. The entire place absolutely  _screams_ wealth (with a hint of dirty money) and Chanyeol smirks, because he just  _hit the jackpot_.

 

He notices figures suddenly standing up from the couches and feels all eyes on him as they stare him down like predators ready to pounce, their guns raised and aimed at him. Two men almost as tall as him come up to him and take a hold of his arms, folding them behind his back. Roughly, he tries to pull out of their grasps, but neither seem to budge, only tightening the grips they have on him.

 

The smaller man who was behind him finally comes forward, jerking his head at one of the men, this one with sharp feline eyes. “Go get the boss.”

 

It takes only moments before Baekhyun comes out, pushing aside the large double-doors as he makes his way into the room, the man sent in to retrieve him not far behind.

 

Chanyeol’s still thrashing and pulling, hissing expletives and smirking as he sees some of the men beginning to get annoyed, their eyes narrowing as they fall for the bait.

 

“Let him go.”

 

Chanyeol moves to look up, eyes widening as he sees Baekhyun standing in the middle of the room. His arms are crossed and despite not having a very intimidating stature, the way he holds himself mixed with the deadpan look on his face would have Chanyeol fearing for his life, if only for the fact that he knew the same man before him was the one who peppered him with kisses and gave into all his whims without a second thought just the night before.

 

Immediately, the grip around his arms is released, and he can feel the confusion radiating from the two men beside him, as well as the confusion of the other men in the room. They all give their boss puzzled looks, but still haven’t lowered their guns.

 

“I hope you didn’t have too much trouble getting here.” Baekhyun says, his face serious, but his voice hinting at his amusement. He walks forward, arms uncrossing as he stands before Chanyeol, placing a finger under the other’s chin and tilting his head up.

 

Chanyeol’s features sweeten, his eyes softening as he gives the man a charming smile. “Of course not.” Although finding Baekhyun’s place wasn’t hard for him at all, the asshole couldn’t have at least spared his aching feet by offering a cab?  _It isn’t like he doesn’t have the money to spend,_ Chanyeol thinks, but doesn’t say. Because he knows he’s getting paid and protected to sit still and look pretty, not to mouth off.

 

Satisfied with the answer, Baekhyun moves to wrap an arm around his waist and immediately pulls him closer, shamelessly planting a possessive kiss on the man’s neck. Chanyeol shivers in delight as for a brief moment he feels a tongue swipe along the column of his neck, before it withdraws. Turning to regard the rest of the men surrounding them, a frown forms on his features, and Chanyeol can’t help but think how  _attractive_ Baekhyun looks when he’s irked.

 

“Lower those fucking guns, he’s  _mine.”_ The man all but growls, watching with hardened eyes as his subordinates do as he says, although not without sending Chanyeol cautious looks. Baekhyun doesn’t say more, simply turning back to his office and guiding Chanyeol along with him. Playfully, he turns at the men watching, and throws them a smug grin. He watches in satisfaction as they return it with scowls and glowers of their own, eyes narrowed as they watch him disappear with their boss behind the office doors.

 

It isn’t as if Chanyeol takes their dislike towards him to heart. He’s grown accustomed to being the object of not only people’s desire, but their scorn as well. Not like it matters to him, he’s not here to make friends, he’s not here to catch feelings; no desire or intent within him to worm his way into the gang leader’s heart. His job now is to play escort to Byun Baekhyun, the most powerful gang leader who holds the most influence over if not in Seoul, than South Korea itself.

 

Nowhere in Chanyeol’s agenda did he plan on becoming Byun Baekhyun’s  _bitch,_ but if that guaranteed him protection and someplace to stay that wasn’t a complete dump of an apartment like the one he’d previously been occupying, then he’d  _happily_ be whatever Baekhyun wanted him to be.

 

♕

 

Taking up residence in Baekhyun’s headquarters earns Chanyeol a mix of things. To start, the place is  _much_ nicer than the shitty apartments and buildings he was used to staying at, so being offered a new bedroom with much nicer amenities was something Chanyeol appreciated greatly. The place wasn’t dingy as the outside had made him believe it would be. It was large and spacious, obviously to house a gang, with their weapons and fortune, but it was also strangely accommodating. Chanyeol felt like he was actually able to  _do_ things there, not like there was much for him to do in the first place, but at least he wasn’t awkwardly skirting around the place like some sort of frightened animal. All the rooms were well decorated and comfortable, and had he not known this were a place serving as a home to men who killed, stole, and frequently involved themselves in the Black Market, Chanyeol would’ve believed this to be an estate belonging to a well off surgeon or CEO.

 

It also meant that Chanyeol was not only getting Baekhyun’s attention, but his  _money_ as well.

 

Although he wasn’t playing sugar baby to Baekhyun - _although really, it seemed that way-_ Baekhyun seemed to quickly take a liking to spoiling Chanyeol. His first week in, he had surprised Chanyeol with an entirely new wardrobe, not that he needed one, but Chanyeol didn’t complain, too distracted by the assortment of brands and lavish products that he previously could have never even  _dreamed_ of buying himself. When Baekhyun wasn’t busy staining his hands with blood or involving himself with dealings over warehouses full of drugs, he’d spend his time treating Chanyeol out to expensive dinners and taking him out on extravagant dates that usually ended with Chanyeol bringing more bags of clothes than he could probably wear, or with accessories that showed off how well-taken care of he was.

 

(And perhaps, on the days where Baekhyun just feels like devoting his time to Chanyeol, the two of them taking a quiet stroll along the pathways besides the Cheonggyecheon stream to relax and recover from a particularly stressful week of work, Chanyeol receives these looks from Baekhyun, softer expressions than he’s ever seen the man wear, and how his usually cold eyes hold a warmth in them when regarding Chanyeol. Chanyeol too, admits that he’s beginning to become fond of the drug lord, bad and ruthless as people say he may be.)

 

But on another note entirely, Chanyeol receives the contempt of the other gang members, sees how they glare at him from the corners of theirs eyes, watching him with scrutinizing stares when they think he’s not looking. It’s not as if he  _cares,_ he’s too old to really give a shit about what lackeys in a mafia think of him, but it does offer him some amusement.

 

Chanyeol, outside of his usually sweet and fond disposition he seems to have  _only_ for Baekhyun, comes off as a real  _bitch_ to the rest of the syndicate. From day one, the rest of the members had immediately seen past that “cute and lovely” facade he had put up for Baekhyun. Their suspicions were only confirmed when being left to watch Chanyeol as Baekhyun was out on a mission, and experienced how condescending he acted. It wasn’t as if he were acting like a spoiled brat (although he did that too), but the way he regarded the rest of the gang members as if they were lower than him was enough to solidify a hatred for the man.

 

But  _because_ Chanyeol happened to be their boss’  _bitch,_ as much as they wanted to, they couldn’t lay a hand on him. Chanyeol wouldn’t let it happen in the first place, but he could defend himself on his own. It came with living on the streets for half of his life, and involving himself with men like this for the other half. If it came down to it, Chanyeol would be more than able to protect himself (however, the group didn’t need to know that).

 

Seeing their sharp glances at him, or witnessing veins popping or their jaws clenching at how much Chanyeol’s antics aggravate them sends the blond snickering in glee.

 

And over the weeks Chanyeol spends in Baekhyun’s headquarters, he becomes well acquainted with many things. First things being the members.

 

Baekhyun’s influence does cover many territories in Seoul, and while a vast majority is overlooked specifically by himself and his gang, along with other business associates scattered throughout the city, only the main members of EXO reside here with him. Chanyeol’s been a silent observer in their public business dealings, and watches  _mostly_ in silence in how the members operate when they’re not in public.

 

First is Minseok. He’s Baekhyun’s second in command, coming into Baekhyun’s office frequently when dealing with news on business and other affairs regarding other gangs. When Baekhyun goes out to do a job personally, Minseok is typically the one to tag along. He’s usually quiet,  _especially_ around Chanyeol. Although Chanyeol can tell he doesn’t approve of Chanyeol’s behavior - _or of Chanyeol in general_ \- he opts to say nothing. It disheartens Chanyeol a little to not gauge a reaction from the man, but sums it up to Minseok just being the silent type.

 

Junmyeon is their hacker, and deals with not only breaking into databases and working with their illegal clientele online, but keeps Baekhyun updated on the stats regarding other gangs in the area. He looks like the odd member out, with the way he wears his big glasses and is soft-spoken, but he’s serious and Chanyeol’s seen that for a man who seems more akin to a nerd than a mafia member, he appears to be just as brutal as he needs to be.

 

Yixing is the group’s doctor, and notably the only Chinese member out of the bunch, meaning when affairs specifically involving their Chinese clientele is concerned, Yixing is the one sent out. The man looks sweet, his soft features and dimpled smile painting a picture of gentleness and harmlessness, but the man is  _anything_ but. Chanyeol remembers watching with curious eyes how that sweet look dissolved into a grimace while tending to one of their members’ wounds, sewing up a cut and yelling at the other to stop moving. He hasn’t seen this with his own eyes, but he knows that doctors in mafias aren’t  _only_  there for taking care of their own members. He can assume that Yixing has probably done some  _really_ fucked up things to men Baekhyun no longer deems as useful.

 

Their weapons specialist doubling as informant is Jongdae. Like Junmyeon and Minseok, he’s usually in the loop regarding other gang activity, along with the scene regarding the folks who aren’t directly tied in with gangs, usually the smaller businesses and people on the streets. When he’s not in public, he’s loud and  _very_ obnoxious. He likes to push his boundaries when it comes to Chanyeol, mouthing off from time to time when he can.

 

Kyungsoo is their sniper. He’s also the guy that Chanyeol remembers being pushed into a wall by. For a man with a tiny stature, he’s surprisingly  _strong_  and doesn’t take shit, be it from his members or from a stranger, like Chanyeol. Chanyeol hasn’t seen Kyungsoo in action, but from what Baekhyun mentions, he’s got a talent when it comes to guns. He openly regards his dislike for Chanyeol, making very obvious statements regarding the man when he seems fit.

 

Finally is Sehun and Jongin. He groups the two together since they never seem to leave each other’s sides. As far as Chanyeol knows, they’re the carriers of the group, responsible for the pickup of goods and weapons from their smaller providers. Jongin doesn’t seem to talk much either around Chanyeol, but makes his dislike very obvious in the way he eyes Chanyeol cautiously, or avoids him altogether. Sehun seems to be able to put up with Chanyeol’s bullshit, and either ignores him or sends him a constant stream of glares. There seems to be no in between.

 

They try to come off as intimidating, but Chanyeol’s not doesn’t get fazed. He’s put up with stuff like this since he was a kid. Still, he finds entertainment in getting under their skin when he can.

 

Another thing he becomes acquainted with is living  _with_ Baekhyun. Most of Chanyeol’s life he’s been in the streets. The extent of his illegal activities have been selling himself men and dealing with drugs as a means to survive. Of course, he’s no stranger to seeing himself into the fancier parts of town where he  _knows_ rich, powerful leaders of gangs usually flock in their freetime, but outside of a night in the sheets, he’s never  _officially_ been taken in as an escort.

 

A lot of it is him lounging around, most of the time in Baekhyun’s office, holding casual conversation with the boss while he makes himself comfortable. But whenever Baekhyun has a job to attend to, Chanyeol tags along. It isn’t as if he  _has_ to come, but Chanyeol likes being shown off as much as Baekhyun likes showing him off. He likes the way his attracts the attention when Baekhyun takes him to clubs, or how all eyes are on him in question at an important meeting, looking all dressed up in a suit and hair combed back, while displaying costly watches and chokers. He knows that the looks are usually those of others distaste, looking at him like he’s nothing more than a harlot, but he can’t really find it in himself to  _mind_ when he knows those are merely looks to mask their  _want_ for him.

 

Although Chanyeol originally  _did_ sign up for this simply to escape the less than savory activities he concerned himself with, he won’t lie when he thinks that Baekhyun must be the one  _good_ thing in his life.

 

♕

 

Chanyeol turns his head, admiring the way the simple band of crystals around his neck catch the light in the room and sparkle. It’s another gift, courtesy of Baekhyun. Chanyeol isn’t usually one to wear something so flashy - _diamonds aren’t really his thing_ \- but Baekhyun had originally intended to get him a collar, something to really get the point across that Chanyeol was  _his._ And who was he to deny such a gift? Besides, the thought of him belonging to Baekhyun leaves a satisfying feeling simmering down in his gut.

 

He’s considering wearing it the next time they fuck, just to turn on Baekhyun even more.

 

Jongdae, witnessing the whole unnecessary display rolls his eyes with a sigh that grabs Chanyeol’s attention. He dislikes being in the same room as him. Not because he has a deep-rooted hatred for the man (at most, probably an intense dislike), but because putting up with Chanyeol’s incessant bitching and jeering is irritating and grates on Jongdae’s nerves. And as much as he would absolutely  _love_  to give the blond a piece of his mind, he knows Baekhyun would probably bust a cap in his ass for scuffling with his pretty boy. He hopes Chanyeol doesn’t talk to him.

 

But of course, Chanyeol aims to disappoint, and Jongdae already feels a headache coming on when he sees Chanyeol open his mouth.

 

“I see you eyeing my necklace,” Chanyeol says, wearing a saccharine smile as he runs his fingers over the collar, giving a few more turns of his head so it can be admired from all angles. Jongdae knows that excessive sweetness is feigned, and waits for that smile to turn sour. “Work hard enough and maybe one day you’ll be able to afford a fake.”

 

Ah. There it is.

 

Oh, how Jongdae wishes to wipe that shit-eating smirk off the man’s face.

 

“You know, it’s hilarious that you think you’re so integral to this group when all you’re capable of doing is looking pretty and getting fucked.” Jongdae doesn’t miss a beat in replying. It’s rare when Chanyeol isn’t hanging off of Baekhyun’s arm, and in most instances to avoid his boss’ temper, he keeps his mouth shut and deals with the headache that is Baekhyun’s bitch. But without Baekhyun around at the moment to keep him in check, and lots of pent up annoyance because of the blond, Jongdae believes that maybe  _just this once_  he can indulge himself and talk back.

 

A feeling of satisfaction wells up inside him when Chanyeol seems to for once have gone speechless, his lips slightly parted as if he were about to say something, and his eyes wide as he stares at the brunette. But before the feeling can bloom any further, Chanyeol’s usual devious smile is back full force. “Funny you mention that, as if you don’t spend a good amount of your time getting dicked by Minseok in the back room.”

 

It’s Jongdae’s turn to scowl. His fingers tighten on his gun. Never has the urge to lay a bullet in someone been  _so_ strong. “ _How do you know about that_?” He sneers.

 

Chanyeol has the nerve to look  _insulted_ when Jongdae asks him that question. “It isn’t as if I’m  _trying_ to hear you two fuck, not with how obviously loud you seem to be.”

 

That seems to get a rise of out Jongdae, and the two break into a petty squabble, hurling insults at one another over mostly trivial matters, calling each other  _mostly_ childish things with a few expletives thrown in here and there. They can’t hear a group of members walk in over their loud arguing, Jongin, Sehun, and Kyungsoo trying to ignore the two as they continue to go off at each other with hopes the argument will die down now that they have company. The trio’s hopes are all in vain when after a few minutes, the once “petty” squabble has turned into a  _very_ heated dispute, with Chanyeol looking the most serious he’s been since he arrived there, eyes all narrowed and deep voice raised in a threatening tone, with Jongdae replying with his own short responses and poison laced words.

 

Kyungsoo seems to be the first to grow tired of their antics, standing up and stalking over to the two men. It seems that his presence alone immediately shuts Jongdae and Chanyeol up, but his glare does a good job of  _keeping_ them quiet.

 

“Will you two stop acting like damn  _children_ and shut up?” He seethes.

 

“But he started it!” Jongdae replies very childishly, turning to glare at Chanyeol. The blond simply scoffs and looks away in disinterest.

 

“Act your age, Jongdae- _hyung_.” Kyungsoo stresses the ‘hyung’ part, which he never uses to begin with, but uses it to make a point that Jongdae  _is_ the eldest one out of them in the room. Before Chanyeol has the chance to snicker, Kyungsoo fixes his glare to him. Chanyeol doesn’t feel intimidated by any of the members, Kyungsoo included, but  _damn, if looks could kill._

 

Chanyeol would’ve already been dead, killed three times over.

 

“And you,” his deep voice doesn’t match is small body and soft features, but Kyungsoo seems to just be full of contradictions. “I could care less if you’re Baekhyun’s whore; I’m not going to deal with your bullshit just because you think you have some excuse to act like we’re inferior to you simply because you’re sleeping with the boss, you understand?”

 

Chanyeol turns to look at him, indifferent stare twisting up into a smile. He can see that even if Kyungsoo appears to look calm while pulling off his intimidating look, he notices how his hands are beginning to clench in anger. He turn his full attention to the man, looking him over for an uncomfortably long time. Chanyeol’s smile is sweet as it is unnerving. Kyungsoo growls.

 

He’s never directly spoken to Kyungsoo. This should be fun.

 

Shifting in the velvet seat, Chanyeol delicately perches his long legs over the arm of the chair, the satin robe falling down his arms and pooling at his elbows. He seems to be almost delighted to be the source of such a withering glare.

 

“Oh,  _I’m hurt.”_ He says mockingly, even going as far as to put his hand onto his chest in mock offense. He swears Kyungsoo’s eye twitches. “What? Are you jealous?” At this point, Chanyeol’s just seeing how far he can push the ever stoic Kyungsoo before he can break.

 

“Of what? Being someone else’s whore?” the smaller man says through clenched teeth.

 

“No, of working under someone your whole life and still not getting anywhere.” Chanyeol’s eyes narrow in glee as he sees Kyung’s hands ball up into fists and his face flushes red. His breaking point seems to be when Chanyeol tips his head back with laughter, and Kyungsoo lunges.

 

But before he can get any closer, Jongin and Sehun have their arms wrapped around him, pulling him back. They begin to usher him out of the room, Jongdae helping as they begin mumbling words to him while throwing wary looks at Chanyeol, trying to calm him before he actually does end up killing Chanyeol three times over.

 

The blond scoffs, lifting himself from the seat and sauntering into Baekhyun’s office.

 

“Playing nice, I hope?” Baekhyun says without looking up from his desk. When he finally looks up at Chanyeol, he raises a brow. His serious expression soon draws into a softer one, a playful smile making its way onto his handsome features.

 

Almost instantly, Chanyeol’s snarky and snide expression changes to an adorable pout, and he leans on the edge of Baekhyun’s desk. The desk Baekhyun doesn’t usually let other's touch. The desk that Baekhyun has made a habit of  _fucking_ him against in their time together.

 

Chanyeol tries not to smile as he feel Baekhyun’s eyes drag hungrily over him, taking note of how one side of his robe has fallen past his shoulder, revealing beneath the only thing he’s wearing is a loose tank top that not only exposes the  _delicious_ expanse of skin and toned muscle, but the purple love bites Baekhyun himself had littered on it just the day before.

 

“I’m always playing nice! But the others are being mean…” Chanyeol whines, playing up an air of adorableness that he knows he possesses and moves around the desk and into Baekhyun’s open arms. Despite their height difference, he fits perfectly in the man’s lap.

 

One of Baekhyun’s arms hold him firm around his waist while the other moves around to slide up the back of his thigh and under his robe. “Mm, that’s not good. Should I talk to them perhaps?” His voice is husky as he leans into Chanyeol’s ear, whispering the words before taking the other’s lobe into his mouth, nibbling at it gently.

 

Chanyeol groans, leaning back to stare at the older with hooded eyes. He takes in the neatly styled hair, which isn’t something very common since Baekhyun prefers to keep his hair down, but the style looks good on him nonetheless, the brunet hair styled in a way that still makes him look charming and handsome as ever. Unconsciously, he brings a hand up to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, before closing the distance between them and kissing him. The kiss starts out soft, at first, their lips moving against each other with slow and gentle grace. Baekhyun makes it a bit dirtier as he nips at Chanyeol’s lip, asking for entrance, which Chanyeol gives him. Chanyeol could  _never_  deny Baekhyun.

 

As their kiss becomes increasingly more heated, Chanyeol’s hands pull at Baekhyun’s suit shirt, while Baekhyun’s slip down the blond’s waist and onto his ass. He wastes no time in rubbing at the other’s entrance through his underwear, Chanyeol gasping as he leans into the touch.

 

“Well, sweetheart? You never answered me.” Baekhyun chuckles, before he’s standing and pushing Chanyeol against his desk. He busies his mouth with sucking on Chanyeol’s collarbone as his hands roughly discard the robe and the rest of Chanyeol’s clothes. The action is reciprocated by Chanyeol whimpering loudly as he clutches desperately at Baekhyun’s shirt.

 

“Yes...yeah..” Is all he manages to get out, before he’s cut off by a lubed finger sliding into his loose entrance.

 

In the end, Baekhyun doesn’t end up talking to the others immediately. He does, however, end up fucking Chanyeol against his desk.  _Again._

 

♕

 

The chilly winter air bites Chanyeol through his thick coat, sending him into a fit of shivers. Despite his heavy coat and his thick turtleneck underneath, he still has to admit that winters in the city aren’t as charming as they’re made out to be. It doesn’t help when the concrete building he’s standing in is practically desolate, the sparse abandoned area, with its bare interiors and broken windows, do almost nothing to help block the winds that pass through. From the corner of Chanyeol’s eye, he can see Jongin pulling his jacket closer, his arms shaking with the movement. He takes some solace in knowing he wasn’t suffering alone.

 

He  _should_ regret wearing nothing more than a suit and jacket - _the gloves and scarf don’t do much to keep him warm-_ but he can’t help but take pride in how good he looks. Baekhyun always makes sure Chanyeol has nice clothes to wear, sensible for the season to make sure he doesn’t freeze in the harsh winters. But after throwing on a white suit, followed by a cream coat Baekhyun had just recently gotten him, he couldn’t help but admire how  _stunning_ he looked. And Baekhyun even telling him how lovely he looked may have also played a factor in him keeping this outfit on, and forgoing a sweater. He shivers again, but this time doesn’t mind as much since he’s too distracted replaying in his head how  _Baekhyun said he looked lovely._

 

“You cold?” Baekhyun hums, turning to look up at him. Aside from his thick coat, Baekhyun is in nothing but his usual suit attire. Chanyeol can’t seem to understand how he isn’t freezing.  _Perhaps the rumors are true,_ Chanyeol muses internally,  _a man that apathetic and impassive is so incapable of feeling, he can’t even feel the cold._  Although his expression comes off as indifferent, Chanyeol notices how Baekhyun’s arm around him squeezes just a  _little_ bit tighter, before it moves up his arm and rubs at it comfortingly. Scary as Baekhyun may be, Chanyeol can tell that he cares.

 

“A little.” He rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, his gloved hand weaving around Baekhyun’s arm and hugging it. The notion, as small as it is, pulls a smile from Baekhyun as he coos.

 

“Would you like to use my coat?” Baekhyun offers, his eyes staring at the rosy pink dusting Chanyeol’s cheeks delicately.

 

Chanyeol’s large eyes look straight into his, and his full lips pull into a smile. “No, it’s alright. But,” he pauses, taking a moment to readjust the scarf around his neck, “When can we leave?” He doesn’t intend for it to come out as whiny as it did, but Baekhyun seems amused if his snort is anything to go by. As handsome as Baekhyun is wearing a scowl, he looks even more enticing with a smile.

 

“Soon, gorgeous. We’re here for an important meeting. Soon as it’s over, we can go, promise.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s saying it just to humor him or if it’s his attempt at shutting him up, but it’s better than assuming he’s going to be standing out here for another hour freezing his ass off. He watches as Baekhyun checks his watch for what seems to be the fifth time in the past few minutes. It’s obvious to Chanyeol that he wants to escape the cold just as badly as the rest of them, however, it appears that Choi Siwon, his “business partner” is running late, which is audacious on the other’s part seeing as  _he’s_ the one who requested an audience with Baekhyun. His lack of punctuality grates on their nerves just as much as the cold does.

 

Playfully, the blond angles his head up towards Baekhyun’s ear, and blows a puff of warm breath to get the leader’s attention. “Hey, since he’s running late, you should take something of his.”

 

From the corner of his eye, Baekhyun looks at him, brow raised and side of his lips upturned in interest. “Oh? Like what?”

 

“Hmm...nothing too important, maybe just,” Chanyeol puckers his lips in thought and allows his eyes to wander before they roll back to Baekhyun. He allows a playful smirk to grace his lips as he speaks, “His liver?”

 

Chanyeol feels his head jerk slightly with the movement of Baekhyun’s chest, his body stuttering in a tell-tale sign of laughter. “That does seem like a good idea, baby. But perhaps we’ll decide on that until after the meeting, hmm? After all, I need him alive to know what he wants.” He says, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead.

 

The two hold each other’s glances, the eye contact intimate in it’s own way. Before much more can be said, a loud whistle echoes through the building, and suddenly there’s the sound of guns being raised and cocked. Chanyeol takes his head off Baekhyun’s shoulder, stiffening his posture as Baekhyun’s arm falls back to his waist, and he turns slightly into Baekhyun’s side. As much as he loves sharing small moments like that with the other, he can’t have anyone outside the gang see them so intimately. His hand that’s hidden behind Baekhyun’s back curls inside his thick white coat, and he keeps his hand close to the gun concealed in his holster, just in case things go awry.

 

From behind the wall of concrete appears Minseok, followed by a man much taller than him. Just like Baekhyun, beneath his own thick coat - _some gaudy, furry atrocity_ \- he’s in a fancy suit, one that reflects his status and wealth. Behind him, two men with guns follow.

 

This must be the man they’ve been waiting for, for almost  _an hour._

 

Baekhyun lips pull into a frown, his face twisting in annoyance. “You’re  _late,_ Choi.”

 

“What can I say? I’m a busy man, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long, though.” He replies, his carefree smile and shrug anything  _but_ apologetic. “And please, call me  _Siwon.”_

 

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know  _everything_  about Siwon, but one thing he does know that Baekhyun isn’t necessarily on good terms with him. He’s heard the negative things Baekhyun’s said about him, his initial reluctance to even  _meet up_ apparent on his face as he rolled his eyes in irritation.

 

 _Lousy excuse for a head of a family,_ Baekhyun had uttered under his breath.

 

Aside from what Baekhyun has said, he’s heard from other people in clubs and on the streets about this man. Like Baekhyun, his name seems to proceed him, but not in such a glorious manner as the former. Chanyeol’s not one to believe in rumors (he would almost find people’s rumors of Baekhyun’s cruelty to be fairly exaggerated if he had not seen himself Baekhyun beat a man to death with his  _bare hands_ ), but it’s a bit hard to discredit what he hears when mostly all of them have been backed up from a friend of his who happens to  _work_ for the man.

 

Choi Siwon is another gang leader, but of a smaller territory that lies along the lines of Baekhyun’s sanction. He inherited the gang after his father died when he was a teenager. It’s surprising they manage to function, let alone function  _well_ under his jurisdiction, as Siwon was notorious for being awfully careless when it came to underground matters. On multiple occasions, his screw ups have led to  _multiple_ solid leads being put on other gangs, putting entire businesses under  _every_ dealing in jeopardy. Whereas Baekhyun is infamous for his cruelty and ability to run his syndicate flawlessly, Siwon is infamous for his bullshit.

 

However, behind the carefree attitude and almost lackadaisical behavior, the man had a  _temper._  Again, Chanyeol wouldn’t know this for sure since this is the first time he’s seen the man in person, but he’s witnessed the results on the women and men who’ve had the misfortune of sleeping with him, seen the nasty bruises and black eyes and bloody noses they’ve walked in with.

 

 _Clients of Siwon,_ he’d hear patrons of bars whisper to each other, throwing them pitiful looks as they made their way through the crowds. It was a known fact that he was heavy-handed with his  _pets,_ as he’d been informed Siwon would address them as. Hongbin, his friend who has the  _pleasure_ of cleaning up most of Siwon’s messes, had informed him, it had gotten so bad to the point when Siwon had tried to get further involved in sex-trafficking, he’d been flat out  _denied_ by most dealers in the city. After all, merchandise doesn’t sell if it’s marked up.

 

Chanyeol’s thoughts are broken as Baekhyun  _tsks_  impatiently.

 

“Stop wasting my time, Choi,” Baekhyun replies, his voice running colder than the weather, “Tell me why you called me here.”

 

“They said you were straight to the point. I can see they were right.” The man laughs, not specifying who exactly  _they_ were. “But chill out! I have a proposition to make.” He says, smile unwavering as he looks the two over.

 

“Surely it must be hard overseeing all that territory of yours, right?” He starts, nodding as if Baekhyun agrees with him, before continuing. “I’ve also been having a problem lately in getting some new turf, which means business is slow. I have my lackeys to thank for that.” He grumbles the last line, rolling his eyes.

 

 _It’s not on your lackeys,_ Chanyeol thinks to himself as he feels himself growing impatient with the man,  _you’re just an incompetent leader._

 

“So how about this. You split half your territory  _and_ shares with me, I can relieve you of looking over  _all_ that turf,  _and_  you gain an ally.”

 

Siwon says it so simply as if it’s an offer that Baekhyun cannot refuse, as if he’s doing  _Baekhyun_ a favor. It’s laughable.

 

Chanyeol turns towards Baekhyun as he feels the other go tense. Although his face still seems void of any emotion, Chanyeol can see how his jaw kicks with how tightly it’s clenched and how Baekhyun’s steely eyes reflect just how much he’d like to  _dispose_ of the man. To say he’s pissed would be an understatement _._ Baekhyun is  _livid._

 

Baekhyun’s worked hard to achieve what he has, building his empire from the ground up from literally nothing. All the blood, sweat, and tears that he shed establishing a name for himself, working to make this syndicate what it is today, and Siwon just  _expects_ him to hand it over. The man doesn’t know how much shit he’s gone through, the people he’s lost and the sacrifices he’s made. Baekhyun and EXO will be  _damned_ if he just hands it over to some spoiled, clueless heir who's never worked a day in his life to get what he has.

 

“You’re out of your  _fucking_  mind.” Baekhyun replies.

 

Siwon’s smile falls, and he looks despondent for only a second before he’s furrowing his brows and frowning. “What do you mean?”

 

Baekhyun releases an agitated sigh, not hiding the malice he has for the man. “You think I’m just going to  _hand_ over my territory? To  _you_ of all people?” The look the other man gives him demands and explanation, and Baekhyun is all too willing to deliver his brutal honesty.

 

“I’m not entirely sure you know how these  _deals_ are supposed to work, but allow me to make this simple,” Baekhyun says. “When you make deals, you’re supposed to offer me something you think  _I_ need. What do you have that I could possibly want?” Baekhyun asks. When Siwon does nothing more than stare in shock, he continues.

 

“I’ve worked my ass off to get what I have today, and you’re sorely mistaken if you think I’m just going to  _give_ you my territory.”

 

Baekhyun miraculously manages to stay calm, his narrow eyes never leaving Siwon.

 

“Wh-” Siwon starts, his face turning red from rage. Baekhyun doesn’t allow him to finish.

 

“Leave.”

 

“You...You’ll  _pay_ for this, Baekhyun! I’ll make sure you  _regret_ it!” Before he can do anything, guns are raised and pointed at him. The men he brought aren’t much use either, since they’re outnumbered.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but Chanyeol can see that he’s still more upset than he allows himself to look.

 

The lack of reaction Siwon gets sends him into another fit, and he then focuses on Chanyeol. Chanyeol can feel the stare on him, feel eyes on his body, assessing his worth. The blond slips his hand into his coat, hand on his pistol.

 

“Hmm...would be a shame if something bad were to happen to that slut of yours.” Siwon says, eyes never leaving. The men behind him raise their guns, fixing them on Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun turns to look at him, shocked, and his indifference morphs into anger. The brunet doesn’t hide the glare he’s sending Siwon’s way. Chanyeol notices the smirk forming on Siwon’s face in response. He’s hit a nerve.

 

Before the situation can further escalate, the members are stepping towards Siwon and his own men. Siwon raises his hands in a sign of defeat, giving one last glare to Baekhyun and Chanyeol before he leaves. “You’ll regret what happened here, Byun!” He calls as he makes his exit.

 

But his threat falls on deaf ears, Baekhyun’s eyes still narrowed as he watches the other disappear behind the wall. Chanyeol winces as he hand on his waist holds him a little too tight, and he notices how some of the members are staring at Baekhyun in concern.

 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol says, placing a hand on the other’s chest. After a few seconds, Baekhyun turns to look at him, still wearing an expression that’s a mix of anger and trouble. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything more, but the look he gives Baekhyun is enough to pacify him and convey what he wants to get across.  _It’s alright. I’m alright._

 

Almost immediately, the tension seems to bleed from Baekhyun, his features softening. In that moment, he looks so soft and trusting towards Chanyeol. There’s still hints of worry on his face, and the way his arms seem to instinctually move to wrap around Chanyeol in a protective manner is a dead giveaway that he’s still shaken over what had happened. Looking up, he presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, before pulling away. He chooses to ignore the questioning gaze the blond regards him with, simply rubs at Chanyeol’s back in a soothing manner, but more to soothe himself than the man beside him.

 

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” He whispers.

 

♕

 

“So I’ve done some digging,” Jongdae announces as he walks into the main room, grabbing the attention of his members. They all stare up at him curiously. They’re not currently in the process of any dealings, not with after what happened  _yesterday_ , so whatever information Jongdae must have arrived with seems to be more about a personal matter.

 

“Digging about what?” Minseok asks, watching curiously as Jongdae throws a thin stack of folders on the large table in front of them. Everyone shifts in their seats from leaning back in mild curiosity, to leaning upright in full blown interest.

 

“About Baekhyun’s little boy toy.” He says, pulling up a chair before taking a seat. “You guys heard the name Park Chanyeol circulating around town?” Jongdae’s eyes narrow as he observes the faces of his members.

 

“It sounds familiar. Probably heard the name once or twice before he hooked up with the boss. Other than that, doesn’t really ring any bells.” Sehun says, raising his eyebrow in question. Jongdae doesn’t leave him confused for long.

 

“Well,” he starts, looking quickly through the folders. Producing a couple photos from them, he lays them out on the table, turning them towards the others. Curiosity piqued, they all gather closer to observe the pictures. They’re all discreet pictures taken of the man in question, and all of them seem to be pictures of him holding conversations with some  _very_ interesting characters. All men that EXO are aware of and have done business with. “Turns out Chanyeol’s more than he lets on. He’s an  _informant.”_

 

The group around him stare at him with wide eyes, before looking down at the pictures again.

 

“I knew the name sounded familiar,” Sehun mumbles, leaning back and shaking his head. “Had a bad feeling about him.”

 

“Didn’t we all?” Yixing asks, brow quirking in interest as he looks over one picture in particular.

 

“How’d you find this out, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks in slight awe, reaching for the other folders and surprised to see more pictures fall out, even some documents.

 

Jongdae smirks, crossing his arms and looking  _extremely_ pleased with himself. “I am the groups informant, after all. It’d be a little embarrassing if I couldn’t get this.” Minseok throws him an incredulous look, and he backtracks. “I mean-- I have people around the clubs I ask. They say he frequents them a lot.”

 

Junmyeon looks over a few of the documents, retrieving his glasses from his pocket as he realizes he can’t  _read_ what it says. Jongdae snorts. “What else did you find out?”

 

The informant sighs, shrugging. “Well, a couple bartenders  _did_ say he frequents the clubs, usually the more upscale ones in particular.” His eyebrows raise in a hint to the others, but no one seems to grab it. Except for Sehun.

 

“So our Park Chanyeol,” he pauses, “is the same Park Chanyeol that whores around and fucks his way into social circles?”

 

“Exactly. Which is what he undoubtedly did with Baekhyun.”

 

Sehun shakes his head. “Damn! I knew his name sounded familiar.” He repeats his previous statement.

 

“You dummy,” Jongin rolls his eyes, “Chanyeol isn’t a common name. How could you have  _not_ made that connection any sooner?”

 

“How was I supposed to know!” Sehun shoots back, before he looks over to Jongdae. “Jongdae-hyung  _is_ the informant! How come he didn’t know this if he’s supposed to be in the loop!”

 

All eyes are suddenly on Jongdae and the latter raises his hands in defense. “Hey, I only keep tabs on  _important_ people. Usually other drug lords or people we do business with! I don’t have time to be poking my nose in the business of just another rentboy!”

 

“Should we even be talking about this here?” Jongin asks, looking around nervously. He was always the more worrisome one of the group, especially concerning the gang leader. “What if the boss hears us?”

 

Jongdae  _tsks,_ rolling his eyes as he leans back into his seat. “Don’t worry about it. Baekhyun is taking his little boy toy out on a date. We’re fine.”

 

“You guys are completely missing the point here,” Yixing interjects, setting the picture he’d been observing for the past few minutes down.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Look at this.” The doctor states, placing one photo on top of the haphazard pile. “Chanyeol’s talking to someone I know in here.” He points to the man beside Chanyeol in the photo. He looks to be around his thirties, nice, handsome features. An outfit that screams money.

 

“Who’s that?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Lee Hyukjae. Thirty-two.” Kyungsoo gives him a look, but he elaborates before he can voice his question. He smiles as he says the next few words a bit too happily, “I did a  _job_  on him last year.”

 

Around him, heads shake in understanding. “But what does that have to do with anything? What makes him so special?” Jongdae asks, equally as baffled.

 

“Baekhyun left Hyukjae under my care after he deemed him “ _no longer useful”,”_   Yixing says, using air quotations on the last part of his sentence. “Meaning, he was obviously part of another gang that Baekhyun isn’t on good terms with.”

 

Realization finally seems to sink in around the group, and their expressions seem to fall as a cold shock sets in. Hyukjae was obviously someone Baekhyun wasn’t on good terms with. If Chanyeol was socializing with him, that could only mean…

 

“If Chanyeol’s an informant himself and socializing with dangerous men like this, dangerous men that  _we_ are not at peace with, there’s no telling what kind of information about us he could be giving out.” Junmyeon utters, staring up around at the others.

 

Yixing nods. “Correct.

 

“That  _bitch,”_ Jongdae frowns. “The last thing we need is someone possibly ratting us out, especially with what happened yesterday.”

 

The group falls silent for a moment, all exchanging uneasy glances at each other before Jongdae breaks the silence once again.

 

“We need to tell Baekhyun.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo almost surprises himself at his own question, “I doubt he’s going to take us seriously.”

 

“Kyungsoo, how could we not? After that shitshow with Siwon, there’s no doubt about it that we’re going to end up involved in a gang war. And like I previously said, the  _last_ thing we need is Chanyeol ratting us out, especially now.”

 

Jongdae did have a point. Even if Baekhyun wouldn’t like to hear what they had to say, it was information he  _had_ to know.

 

“We should tell him when he’s  _alone.”_ Junmyeon advises. Everyone seems to agree with the suggestion.

 

“Let’s just hope that he’s willing to listen.” Minseok says, tossing a folder back onto the table.

 

Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

 

♕

 

Surprisingly, Baekhyun seems to lack blond’s company the next day.

 

Chanyeol had mentioned something about meeting up with an old friend, and although Baekhyun preferred having him around to help pass time- _working in the office got very old very quickly-_ , it’s not like he could say  _no_ to Chanyeol, not when the blond was asking him sweetly, shyly playing with Baekhyun’s hand intertwined in his own, and pressing kisses to the gang leader’s cheeks.

 

The knock he gets on his door is more than enough to have him setting his work down, and he calls for the person on the other side of the door to come in.

 

He’s expecting it to be Minseok or Jongdae, but is surprised when  _everyone_ comes in.

 

“I wasn’t expecting all of you. Is something the matter?” He asks in confusion.

 

“Boss, there’s something we need to tell you.” Jongdae says simply, placing the manila folders on Baekhyun’s desk. The entire conversation they had earlier, they relay to Baekhyun. So far, things seem to be going well. Baekhyun hasn’t immediately shut them down, and actually looks  _thoughtful_ as they try to  _very carefully_ justify their suspicions of Chanyeol.

 

“So,” Baekhyun says, once they’ve all finished, “Is that all you’ve come to tell me?” His skepticism seems to finally surface, leisurely tossing the folders onto his desk, face rather lax after the information he’s just been told.

 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae says firmly, trying not to let his own irritation rise at Baekhyun just  _disregarding_ everything they’ve said, “He’s no good for you.”

 

In an instant, Baekhyun’s demeanor completely changes. His laidback attitude has gone out the window, and his stare turns rigid. It catches Jongdae, and the rest of them off guard.

 

“I know you don’t like him,” Baekhyun’s voice is guarded, like how he speaks to strangers. It’s unsettling that he’s using the tone on  _them._ “But I’m getting rather tired of you all blowing this out of proportion.”

 

“Out of proportion? Baekhyun we’re just trying to  _help-”_ Junmyeon says, but gets cut off with a vicious sigh.

 

“Just trying to help? How? By getting rid of him, is that what you’re suggesting I do?” Baekhyun snaps, the silence around him serving to be enough of an answer. “Unbelievable.”

 

“Baekhyun.” Minseok says, hoping he can drive through their point into the other’s head, “You’ve been acting uncharacteristically, as of late. That may be fine when we’re here, but that slip up yesterday could seriously put us, and  _him_ at risk.” The rest of them look in astonishment as Minseok brings it up, his reply almost curt. They all know he’s referencing to how soft he’s been, how nonthreatening he appeared in that one moment of vulnerability. Baekhyun knows it too.

 

They don’t expect Baekhyun to not have feelings. As much as they dislike Chanyeol, their main problem is how he affects Baekhyun. They can’t afford to lose their boss and have him looking soft, especially when the cartel was actually in crisis.

 

“Some of us have known you since we were kids, Baek.” Jongdae says, his eyes downcast and voice soft, “We just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Baekhyun’s practically seething at this point. “Don’t try to make it seem like you’re doing this because you  _care.”_

 

Jongdae pauses, looking up at the brunet and opening his mouth to say something else, but the gang leader cuts him off before he can get much else out. “Baekhyun-”

 

“Get out.”

 

Everyone's eyes widen in shock.  _Never_ has Baekhyun ever ordered them out, at least not seriously. The man, who seems ruthless and heartless, was never such with his gang; had always considered his members to more of a  _family._ Baekhyun had never once spoken to them in such a harsh tone, let alone had told them to ever  _get out._ The atmosphere in the room is uneasy, and all eyes stare at the man sitting at the desk in concern and confusion.

 

"B-but...Baekhyun, we-" 

 

 

“ _Get out_!” He yells, exasperated. “If all you’re going to do is keep on talking about Chanyeol, I don’t want to hear it.” And as if to end the conversation, he slides the folders forward and sits back into his chair, giving the group of men a pointed look as they take the folders and leave, quietly closing the doors behind them.

 

Once outside, the all exchange nervous glances with each other, all still too shocked to speak. They all realize that this isn’t just some mild infatuation that Baekhyun has with the blond, feelings for him mainly stemming from lust and desire. It’s much more than that; it’s the exact moment that they realize Baekhyun is in love with Chanyeol.

 

And behind the doors of his office, as he sits at his desk, Baekhyun realizes the same thing.

 

♕

 

Life has never been easy for Chanyeol.

 

But maybe because it had  _never_ been easy to begin with, he never realized until recently how hard things were for him.

 

A lot of people involved in underground activities usually find themselves getting involved later on in their lives. For Chanyeol, this wasn’t the case.

 

He had no family that he was taken away from, no wonderful childhood that was stolen from him when strange men showed up at his door. No, Chanyeol had been born into this life. He’d been abandoned as a child, left on the doorstep at a small rundown orphanage in Itaewon, where he’d grow up there for fourteen years. The other children were nice, and the caretakers did what they could, but unlike most of the other kids there, Chanyeol knew that the funds for the place were running short, and with no more funding being provided to the establishment, it wasn’t long before the place had closed down, and Chanyeol found himself on the streets.

 

Through his early teens, he’d manage to get jobs dealing with petty crime, steal a few things here and there to sell, deal cheap drugs to make a few extra dollars. He’d find residence in old, abandoned places, which honestly wasn’t too difficult since it seemed the area was rampant with them.

 

It wasn’t until he turned eighteen when he finally found himself belonging to a gang. It wasn’t anything big, not nearly as impressive as many others in the area, definitely not powerful enough to hold territory, but it did provide him amenities and a roof over his  head, so things had turned up. He’d learned to fight while in that gang, trained night and day because in the real world, things were harder and he couldn’t resort to petty trickery or stealing as an adult. If he couldn’t defend himself, he would be as good as dead.

 

Somewhere around that time, he finds himself wrapped up in prostitution. The gang had broken up and with no where else to go, it was the only thing he could resort to. He had a pretty face, young attractive features that men and women had fancied. The pay wasn’t great, but it was more than he would be making working at a dingy bar, so he reluctantly accepted. Those years were the time when Chanyeol had gotten a taste of the real things that happened when the sun went down. He didn’t have to sell himself as much. He wasn’t that desperate for money to have a steady flow of clients, but he’d done it enough to be recognized, have regulars who’d call him in. Sometimes, after their sessions, they’d offer him drugs,  _the good stuff_ they’d say, already doped up on whatever mix of powders and pills they’d concocted.  

 

He’d seen the effects the drugs had had on other prostitutes that showed up at the bars he went to, how twitchy they’d be, how sunken their faces were and how gaunt their bodies became. The sight of track marks on arms grew to be a thing Chanyeol grew sadly accustomed to. He’d never been interested in the drugs, though. He understood why people did them, never judged them for turning to the needle to get that rush, the only escape they’d get from living in a hell like this. But Chanyeol never found an appeal in them.

 

It was when he turned twenty that Chanyeol experienced  _real_ gang culture.

 

Sleeping around proved to be not only one source of income, but two. Particularly chatty clients let slip of too much information, too much for Chanyeol to know what to do with. He figures out fast that he can make cash from it, and so almost overnight, Chanyeol’s main source of income seems to be selling the secrets of the men he beds.

 

As the saying goes, loose lips sink ships, but in Chanyeol's case, they bring in money.

 

Chanyeol’s kept up with this for  _years,_ refining his process until it works flawlessly. He finds himself in richer clubs and bars, grabbing the attention of any man willing to give it to him. Over the years, Chanyeol’s perfected the art of making people talk, making his one-night stands tell him what he wants to hear and what he doesn’t want to hear, all without them knowing.

 

Chanyeol could say that he’s managed to create quite a reputation for himself as well. People grow to become wary of Chanyeol, saying how he’s a _vixen whom trouble follows_. It seems almost by complete coincidence that whoever he sees in bed, meets an undesirable fate soon after. It’s a theory most disregard, because who would give up a  _beautiful_ man over some silly rumors.

 

Perhaps Baekhyun’s not the only dangerous one, out of the two of them.

 

♕

 

Baekhyun doesn’t speak of the incident that happened in Chanyeol’s absence. He’s already got a lot on his plate, with Siwon and his ridiculous proposition and now his gang seemingly acting out of hand as well, the last thing his needs is drama with Chanyeol.

 

He jumps, startled from zoning-out as Chanyeol places his hands on his shoulders.

 

“You’re tense.” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun can practically  _hear_ the pout in his voice.

 

Turning to look up at the blond, Baekhyun gives him a soft smile, taking one of the hands on his shoulder and giving it a kiss. “Just stressed is all, baby.” Stressed is a  _huge_ understatement to how he’s feeling, but Chanyeol doesn’t need to know that. The answer does nothing to soothe Chanyeol in the slightest.

 

He tugs Baekhyun up and out of his seat, wrapping the brunet’s arms around his waist as he moves them back until he’s seated against Baekhyun’s desk, his arms hanging over his shoulders. “How about I help you de-stress?” He smiles, and Baekhyun would be insane to refuse.

 

Chanyeol’s lips are on Baekhyun’s neck, mouthing at the smooth skin as he works on stripping Baekhyun’s suit jacket off him, his hands sliding under the fabric to push it off. Chanyeol barely succeeds in his task, before a hand in his hair is pulling him back, and instead fixing his mouth to Baekhyun’s.

 

Hands tangle themselves in Baekhyun’s belt, and Chanyeol’s just about to pull Baekhyun’s pants down when one of the doors to Baekhyun’s office swing open. Baekhyun’s ready to lose it on whoever is interrupting him  _now_ of all times, but the look of urgency that Minseok has on his face silences him instantly.

 

“One of our informants were just killed.” Is all Minseok says, and Baekhyun’s rushing to fix his pants as he follows the other out the office. Chanyeol follows suit.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun mutters, looking back up at Minseok. “How’d you find out.”

 

“From me.” Jongdae gasps, bursting through the door. There’s blood running down the side of his face, and he’s clutching his side, a large red spot forming in the side of his sweater. Almost immediately Minseok rushes to his aid, helping him stand as Baekhyun comes over as well, eyes wide and frantic.

 

“What happened?!”

 

“Nickhun...Called over reporting suspicious activity he saw in the area….from another gang,” He groans as his knees buckle, and Minseok catches him in his arms before sitting him down onto a chair, Yixing appearing with his kit and already working on assessing the damage. “I went over to check it out, but when I got there….he...fuck...was dead.” Jongdae hisses in pain as Yixing checks the wound on the side of his abdomen.

 

“A bullet grazed him…” Yixing pulls away, relief obvious on his features. It’s not a lethal injury, but it still looks nasty.

 

Minseok mutters a  _thank god_ as his grip around Jongdae’s shoulders tighten, and the younger man grabs ahold of his hand as he spots Yixing going for the disinfectant.

 

“The guys...They were Siwon’s.” He continues, and Baekhyun’s eyes go wide.

 

“Are you for sure?”

 

“Yeah...they had the same crest we saw on Siwon’s men the other day- Fuck!” He yells, flinching as Yixing dabs at the wound.

 

Baekhyun feels his blood turn cold. If Siwon is sending out men to kill Baekhyun’s members, that means that they’re definitely at war. He wouldn’t feel nearly as concerned had it not been for the fact that Siwon did in fact possess that  _one_ thing Baekhyun didn’t. Power with the authority.

 

Syndicates like Baekhyun’s operated to stay under the radar. Even with how powerful Baekhyun was, there was always still the chance of him being found out if he wasn’t careful. But Siwon didn’t have to worry about being careful. His family had a good relationship with police, and tipping them off for his own immunity would be no problem. It would be a problem for Baekhyun, however.

 

For the first time, Baekhyun finds himself taking Siwon’s words seriously, since this was no longer an empty threat.

 

They were going to war. And Baekhyun had to be ready.

 

♕

 

It’s one of those nights. The nights where Baekhyun finds himself sitting in the dark of his high-rise apartment, the only light being that of the moon that filters in through the large windows, and spills into the kitchen, reflecting off the cold silver and dark sparkling granite countertops. He lowers his cigarette, lets his head fall back and releases a puff of smoke into the air.

 

For a moment, it sparkles; looking like a shimmering haze, almost dreamy. Ironically, something so vile reminds him of his life. Appearing glamorous, even for a second, but so twisted. It’s a kind of twisted beauty he thrives off of, because Baekhyun lives for that, but he knows that beauty only comes from the most dangerous of things. Things like attraction, companionship, _love._

 

He turns around in the stool on which he’s seated, peering past his bedroom doorway and to the figure curled in his sheets. It isn’t the first time Baekhyun’s had someone in his bed, and he’s woken up in the middle of the night to escape the suffocating grasp of another person. It is, however, the first time Baekhyun escapes for a whole other reason. He escapes because this person is _special_. The cliche of it all makes Baekhyun want to laugh. But he can’t help but fear what he’s done, how what he’s become has potentially put the only thing he’s ever cared about in danger. How his presence alone will crush what little he truly holds value to.

 

Tiredly, he buries his hands in his face. For once, powerful playboy Baekhyun simply  _can’t_ toss this one aside.

 

A pair of arms wrapping around his broad shoulders is what forces him to pull his hands from his face. A hand reaches around his and takes the cigarette, and the arms are gone. The figure pulls out a stool next to his, closer to the light; he takes a drag from the cigarette, and slowly, smoke leaves pouted lips and curls into the light.

 

Chanyeol’s beautiful. Almost too beautiful, especially with the way the moonlight hits the soft apple of his cheeks, how it kisses his lashes and lips. Baekhyun wants to touch him, make sure he’s real and not some hallucination; but he’s almost afraid to, fearful that if he touches him that he’ll ruin Chanyeol; break him and stain him. But Chanyeol’s something Baekhyun’s seen many times before. He’s already been broken, has already been ruined, already been stained. But Chanyeol is a twisted beauty, soul tarnished and torn, but still beautiful. It’s a tragic, morbid kind of infatuation that Baekhyun has towards him, but infatuation all the same.

 

He’s too much for Chanyeol, he thinks. Chanyeol’s capable of taking Baekhyun’s love, capable taking what he has to give. But Baekhyun has the irrepressible urge to _possess_ , so strong and so overwhelming, he fears it can crush Chanyeol. Chanyeol appears delicate, in moments like this; shrouded in silence, his eyes wide and sparkling, form shrouded in nothing but a simple button up. But Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is anything but. He’s tough, capable of holding his own, able to take the love Baekhyun gives him.

 

As if sensing his worry, Chanyeol turns to him, last of the smoke parting from his lips as they curl into a gentle smile. It’s a smile he shares only with Baekhyun, and in turn, the gang leader feels his cold heart flutter. Chanyeol’s larger palm slips over his until their fingers are intertwined, and Baekhyun raises their hands until his lips are pressed against Chanyeol’s fingers.

 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Chanyeol’s voice is deep, deeper than it usually is, most likely from just getting up. His eyes, although tired, are bright and attentive, and look over Baekhyun acutely. He knows Baekhyun well enough to know that for a man who rules his gang with as much charisma and liveliness as he does with as much violence and cruelty, that he’s still human enough to get cranky when he doesn’t get decent sleep. Waking up in the middle of the night isn’t something common.

 

Baekhyun turns his head to look into Chanyeol’s eyes. The same supercilious eyes that usually hold nothing but arrogance and look mockingly sweet stare at him, but instead of being met with a look of disdain or indifference, he’s met with a look of genuine concern. It’s a look he rarely sees from the man, let alone for  _him_  specifically. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun can take care of himself; how else has he successfully run this cartel since he was only twenty? But whereas Baekhyun’s subordinates are able to read his moods, it seems as if Chanyeol is the only one who’s able to see past the facades Baekhyun carefully crafts. And it seems there’s a big enough crack in this facade that Chanyeol will openly call him out on it, instead of silently acknowledging it, and distracting Baekhyun by just pressing kisses to his shoulder and nuzzling him like he normally does.

 

He almost considers lying to Chanyeol, telling him that everything’s fine,  _I couldn’t sleep._ But doing so almost feels  _wrong,_ for some reason. For someone who openly shows him their emotions with so much trust it’s almost  _terrifying,_ he feels as if it would be unfair to lie to Chanyeol. Besides, Chanyeol would call him out on his bluff. He can already tell something is up, because almost nothing bothers Baekhyun enough to rouse him from his slumber.

 

He stays silent for a few moments, turning away to regard granite countertop, watching as the moonlight causes the crystals in it to glimmer.

 

It isn’t like he’s trying to avoid answering Chanyeol. He definitely has an answer. But be it pride, or embarrassment, he can’t simply say that he’s  _scared._ For the first time in a long while, Baekhyun feels  _fear. (_ The same Baekhyun who wears a wicked smile as he plants an entire clip in a man, or bashes someone’s kneecaps in with a sledgehammer, is scared.) With the imposing threat of an attack slowly morphing from just hushed whispered rumors to an ever-looming eventuality, all he’s been able to think about is the safety of his gang, but most importantly, the safety of Chanyeol.

 

He cares for Chanyeol. He cares for his gang, as well, enough to consider many of them reliable companions. But his feelings for Chanyeol are something that’s foreign to him, something that surpasses comradery and trust. In public, he exhibits his feelings towards the man with lust and almost coveting. But behind the doors of his apartment, he feels his heart ache when he watches Chanyeol’s figure sleeping soundly beside him. He loves Chanyeol. He knows he does. And that scares Baekhyun, scares him because he knows that love is a dangerous thing to feel in the world he lives in. Love can get people killed. And the thought of Chanyeol dead because of  _him_ leaves an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

 

Before he can further dwell on the thought, Chanyeol raises his hand to Baekhyun’s face, using his fingers to gently direct the other’s face to look at him.

 

“Baek,” he whispers, fingers moving to slowly caress downturned lips. Baekhyun leans forward, pressing a kiss to the warm tips and smooth knuckles. “Baek, tell me what’s wrong. Please.”

 

“I…” He sighs, his eyes closing before he continues. “I’m  _scared,_ Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol listens, waiting for him to speak. When he doesn’t, he gently asks him, “Scared? Of what?”

 

“I’m scared of losing the gang,” He takes Chanyeol’s hand in his, and presses a kiss to his palm, “I’m scared of losing  _you._ ” Baekhyun’s brows are furrowed in concern

 

“It terrifies me that something will happen to them, or that something will happen to you. Because of  _me._ Chanyeol, you’re the person I care about most in the world. I’d do  _anything_ for you. And…” Baekhyun pauses, taking in a few breaths, “And I would never to be able to live with myself knowing you could end up  _dead_  because of me.”

 

Chanyeol gives him a wide-eyed stare, almost in shock at the admission. To anyone who didn’t know Baekhyun past his indifferent and almost mocking persona he’s carefully crafted, they’d be shocked at how different he seems in the moment, how vulnerable, how  _human_  he is. Because even beneath that crisp suit, underneath that cold exterior and mockingly cool demeanor, and even past the ruthless violent facade that everyone knows the man by, that’s what Baekhyun is. Human.

 

After what seems like forever, Baekhyun looks up from his hands to see Chanyeol’s gentle smile, his eyes uncharacteristically and genuinely soft and full of affection. He leans in to gently nudge his head against Baekhyun’s neck, the soft slope of his nose sliding up and against Baekhyun’s jawline, until their eyes meet. All of Baekhyun’s worries, his stress, his  _fears,_ Chanyeol can see  _all of it_ in those glassy eyes. And while Chanyeol’s kept himself guarded for  _years,_ reluctant to feel anything for  _anyone_ , he knows that what he feels for Baekhyun isn’t just lust or desire. He knows that what he and the gang leader shares is mutual, because Baekhyun shares the same look in his eyes that Chanyeol has only ever had for Baekhyun and Baekhyun alone.

 

Love.

 

After moments of silence, Chanyeol releases a sweet, quiet laugh. “Baekhyun...please don’t worry about me. I promise, I’ll be alright.” The look the Baekhyun gives him is doubtful, completely unconvinced as he still stares up at Chanyeol with worried eyes and an uncertain frown. “I mean it,” Chanyeol whispers, his smile turning playful, “I’m a big tough boy, tie my own shoes and everything.”

 

That, fortunately, manages to get a snort out of Baekhyun, his eyes forming small crescents as he smiles. “Did you just rip off a line from Hercules?” He asks, his brow quirking.

 

Chanyeol nods. “That I did.”

 

”God, I love you.” Baekhyun whispers to Chanyeol as he leans close. His eyes drag down from Chanyeol’s dark eyes, sparkling with emotion, down to his cherry-stained pink lips.

 

“I love you too.” Chanyeol responds, before he closes the gap between them, the two sharing a slow lip-lock, breaking apart momentarily before going back in with shorter kittenish kisses. They don’t pull away until they have to, taking time to allow their eyes to flutter open, neither one breaking the eye contact they were holding. They sit like that, for a while, the two taking comfort in the intimacy the contact holds. It’s Chanyeol who breaks the silence.

 

“We should get to bed.” He whispers, noticing the slight unease return to Baekhyun’s eyes, “ _I’m_ going to be the big spoon today, and I’m going to help cuddle away all those bad thoughts. Okay?” He gives Baekhyun a wide smile, and  _god,_ Baekhyun feels his chest ache because Chanyeol looks so beautiful when he’s genuinely happy, and knowing that  _he’s_ what makes him genuinely happy sends him reeling.

 

Chanyeol’s smile is infectious, as Baekhyun can feel his own lips pulling into a small one. “Alright, that sounds good.”

 

“You do so well in protecting me, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says, pressing the words into Baekhyun’s hair once they’re back under the covers, and Baekhyun is in Chanyeol’s arms, pressed against his chest. “And that’ll never change.”

 

Cuddling must work, because Baekhyun’s slept easier that night than he has for the past few days.

 

♕

 

Chanyeol finds himself in Cheonggye Plaza, sitting down at one of the benches overlooking the stream and the whimsical structures. He’s always liked coming here, they’re his  _favorite_ dates he has with Baekhyun. It instills a nostalgic feeling of childish wonder in him, which is ironic since he’s never been here as a child, or had many remarkable moments in his early life that he’d regard with such warm feelings.

 

Speaking of Baekhyun, it’s been weeks since the man had basically  _confessed_ to Chanyeol. And while his gut still clenches over the reality that going up against Siwon is  _very real_ and is inevitable, he feels himself blush at how Baekhyun’s feelings for him a  _very real_ also.

 

Chanyeol’s not here to sit and observe the place, but is instead there from the request of a friend.

 

He sits, waiting patiently as he stares at the people walking along the streams, children point excitedly at the colored lanterns strung above them, and watching with longing at the couples down here.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

The blond looks up, face breaking into a smile.

 

“Hongbin!” He stands to give the other a hug, which is reciprocated with as much strength as his.

 

Hongbin is one of the few people Chanyeol would call his friend. He’d been another boy on the streets he had met while exploring curiously around the abandoned buildings and looking for someplace to sleep that didn’t smell of meth and mold. Finding real, genuine friendships is hard in a world where everyone is  _fake._

 

“How have you been?” Chanyeol asks, motioning for the other to walk with him as they chat. Hongbin obliges.

 

“I’ve been as good as I can be.” Hongbin shrugs. Of course his life must be hell with the messes Siwon seems to put him through. “How about you?”

 

“I’ve been...good. Happy.” Chanyeol smiles, more to himself than to his friend, but he can see out the corner of his eye how Hongbin...looks at him nervously. It’s not like himself. “So,” He says easily, turning to the other, “What did you call me down here for?”

 

“Oh, yeah, about that,” Hongbin mutters. He doesn’t seem to do a very good job of hiding his reason for Chanyeol coming here, if he made it  _that_ obvious.

 

“You’re….working for Baekhyun, aren’t you?”

 

Chanyeol’s smile drops.

 

“Why…?”

 

Hongbin gives a few wary stares around them, as if making sure no one is listening to their conversation.

 

“Chanyeol, I...I need you to tell me what you know about him.”

 

Chanyeol furrows his brows in confusion. “Uh, Hongbin, you know I can’t talk about that.”

 

Hongbin’s eyes are filled with desperation, “Chanyeol,  _please,_ I need you to tell me. Please.” Chanyeol’s suspicions about this involving Siwon are proven correct, and while he’s  _worried_ for his friend, who’s come here asking  _him_ for dirt on Baekhyun, he still can’t help but feel anger well up in him for even being asked. “I’ll even pay you!” He says, turning to take a thick wad of bills from his pocket, “Just...I just need to know what he’s doing, or what he’s up to!”

 

“I’m sorry, Hongbin,” Chanyeol says, shaking his head as he moves away, “If there’s something wrong, I’d  _love_ to help you. I’m worried about what you’re doing, but if it’s concerning Baekhyun, I can’t help you.”

 

He can see his friend shaking his head, pleading, “Okay, how about his gang? EXO. Can you tell me anything on them?” Chanyeol simply shakes his head. “ _Please_ ,  _Chanyeol,_ I need to know what you know.” He still hasn’t justified why he needs the information.

 

“Why do you need to know so badly? Why me?”

 

Hongbin simply shakes his head. But even without an answer, Chanyeol knows that it isn’t his friend asking this of him, but _Siwon_.

 

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol sighs as he steps closer to his friend. The other looks up at Chanyeol, eyes hopeful. “Hongbin, I’m sorry, but I’m not telling you anything regarding Baekhyun or EXO. You’re going to have to find someone else.” He says, crossing his arms. He doesn’t hide his disappointment, and Hongbin sees it, flinching as he takes in the look his friend gives him. He simply nods, and turns to walk away.

 

Chanyeol watches as he stalks away with concern. Something obviously is going on with his friend, but if he can’t even  _tell_ him what’s wrong, there’s no way he can help. He doesn't even know if he  _wants_ to help, since he can’t help but feel a bit betrayed that his own friend would try to use him like that. He shakes his head and turns away.

 

In the distance, a camera takes a last couple of shots of the blond before quickly running off.

 

♕

 

The last few weeks have been taxing on Baekhyun. Over the span of three weeks since he’d last seen Siwon, he’s lost five men, and his flow of information has hit a wall since then.

 

He feels his sanity slowly slipping through his fingers as he stares at his desk.  _What am I going to do,_ he wracks his brain for a solution. He can’t simply go in, guns ablaze and make quick work of this. Baekhyun has no doubt in his members’ abilities to get a job done and put a quick end to this. But with Siwon practically having the police backing him up, Baekhyun needs to proceed with caution, else he wants to be the downfall of not only his empire, but possibly the entire underground industry.

 

A soft knock on his door pulls him from his thoughts, and quietly, he tells whoever it is to come in.

 

Jongdae slips in his office, followed by Minseok and Kyungsoo. Quietly, he slips a folder on the other’s desk.

 

“We need to tell you something.”

 

 

 

 

 

The walk back from Cheonggyecheon to Itaewon is spent with Chanyeol’s mind filling with questions.  _Why did Hongbin need to know about EXO? About Baekhyun? Why was he so desperate for information? What was wrong with him?_ He seems to find none of the answers to any of those questions, but just further ends up confusing himself and giving himself more anxiety.

 

When he pushes his way into headquarters, he’s met with everyone standing in the main room, Baekhyun included. All their eyes are on him, gazes filled with  _malice._

 

He stops a few feet away from the group, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What’s going on here?” He asks cautiously. He looks to Baekhyun for answers, but the man just stares at him with dead, cold eyes. He’s never looked at Chanyeol like that before, and Chanyeol feels his stomach twist uncomfortably as he feels himself taking a step back.

 

“Don’t act dumb,” Jongdae snaps, stepping forward, “We know what you’ve done.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes narrow, hoping they can sense his confusion. Jongdae simply responds by slamming a folder onto the coffee table besides them.

 

Nervously, Chanyeol opens the folder, and his eyes widen in shock as pictures of him on Hongbin  _from today_ fall out and cascade onto the floor. He looks back up at the group, dropping the folder entirely.

 

“How did you get those?”

 

His questions goes unanswered, Minseok deciding to respond with a question of his own. “What did you tell him, Chanyeol?” The calmness he possesses does nothing to help calm Chanyeol’s jumpy nerves.

 

“Tell him? I didn’t  _tell_ him anything!” Chanyeol cries exasperatedly.

 

“He works under Choi, and you’re friends with him, right?” Jongdae asks, tilting his head. “Why else would you meet up with him?”

 

Chanyeol groans as he runs a hand through his hair agitatedly.

 

“Because he  _is_ my friend, that’s why I had agreed to meet up! But why would I tell him anything? Besides,” he manages to calm himself down. He knows there’s no need in getting upset when  _he’s_ not the one in the wrong. “If you were spying on me long enough to know what we were talking about, how come you don’t know what I said?”

 

That manages to shut Jongdae up very quickly, but apparently also marks the end of Baekhyun’s patience. Chanyeol backs away as he sees the brunet stalk towards him, before roughly gripping his arm and hauling him out of the room.

 

“B-Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cries, trying to pry Baekhyun’s wrist from his hand, but finds himself unable to. “Baekhyun, you’re hurting me!”

 

Once they’re back out in the cold, Baekhyun releases him, roughly shoving him away. Chanyeol winces, ignoring the pain in his wrist in favor of looking at the other man.

 

“Baekhyun,” he pleads, moving to get closer. The cold look Baekhyun gives him stops him in his tracks, and it hurts more than any bullet or stab wound could.

 

The heartbreak, the  _betrayal_ those eyes express have Chanyeol’s heart clenching painfully.

 

“I swear, I didn’t tell him anything!” Chanyeol cries, hoping,  _praying_ that Baekhyun believes him. “You have to believe me, Baekhyun.”

 

The brunet simply responds with a snarl. “And why should I?”

 

Brokenly, Chanyeol stares at this other, lips parted but nothing coming out. Baekhyun doesn’t react to the hurt in his eyes. “I’m going to settle this on my own.” Is all he says, before he’s turning back towards the building. Panicking, Chanyeol rushes towards him, grasping at his shoulders to stop him.

 

“You can’t, Baek-”

 

Baekhyun throws him off, and Chanyeol whimpers as Baekhyun looks at him, features twisted in pain and anger.

 

“I  _trusted you,_  Chanyeol.” He states, turning to fully face him. “I trusted you, despite knowing better. I went against my better judgement, went against the people I’ve known and trusted for  _years,_ and still I took your side.” Chanyeol doesn’t even have a chance to interject, not with the vicious sigh Baekhyun releases.

 

“I took  _your_ side when no one else wanted to. I completely disregarded  _everything_ my gang had told me about you, because I thought that  _maybe_ I could trust you. Maybe I could open up to you because we  _had_ something. And what do I get, after all that trouble?”

 

Baekhyun pauses, and Chanyeol stops breathing.

 

“I get betrayed by a  _whore.”_

 

Chanyeol thinks he starts crying, as he feels a droplet of water run down his face. But another comes, on top of his head, and more, down onto the slope of his nose, and he realizes it’s beginning to rain. But it doesn’t really register, nothing really does. The only thing he can process is Baekhyun’s words.

 

_I get betrayed by a whore._

 

Aside from standing there quietly and in shock, Chanyeol stares helplessly at Baekhyun. It  _hurts,_ everything  _hurts;_ Baekhyun’s gaze, his words.

 

Before he can even process what to say, Baekhyun tosses a bag at him that he barely manages to catch, too distracted by the way the water glides along Baekhyun’s hair, drips off the tips and catches onto his face. Chanyeol’s trying to remember what he looks like, trying to etch every fine detail of Baekhyun’s face into his memory, because this may be the last time he'll ever see Baekhyun again.

 

Baekhyun turns back to the door, but just as he’s about to enter, he looks Chanyeol in the eyes, and Chanyeol can see that Baekhyun is  _just_ as hurt as he feels. Quietly, barely able to be heard above the rain, Baekhyun says, “ _You’re lucky I didn’t kill you_.” As he finally turns and leaves Chanyeol in the downpour.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes begin to water as he stares at that dingy, yellow door.

 

♕

 

It’s been a month, since he’d left.

 

_Since he’d gotten thrown out._

 

In that time, Chanyeol’s managed to find himself a small apartment. It isn’t the nicest thing, but it’s on a decent side of town - _away from Baekhyun’s territory-_ so he can’t complain.

 

He doesn’t go out to clubs, anymore.

 

The bag that Baekhyun had given him had money in it, enough to last Chanyeol for a few months comfortably. It also had most of Chanyeol’s smaller belongings inside. He doesn’t wear the jewelry or the watches, but he can’t bring himself to throw them out either.

 

Chanyeol’s felt the most  _normal_ he has in his entire life. Without his involvement in relaying information, or his involvement in Baekhyun’s life, for that matter, he finds himself living like everyone else, which was at one point in his life, what he dreamed about; to escape the maddening hell hole that the underground was and to just lead a normal life.

 

Normalcy is surprisingly boring.

 

He doesn’t do much, aside from go for walks occasionally, down to Cheonggye Plaza. Sometimes, when he’s out when the sun goes down and the plaza turns on it’s lights, he’ll walk along the stream. It doesn’t feel quite right, not when there’s a shoulder he could be putting his head on, but once he starts to think of that and feels his eyes water, he leaves.

 

He needs to find a job.

 

People in the  _real_ world don’t get paid for gossip. He still has enough money to last him for a few months, but he should start looking now.

 

Chanyeol prepares himself to live like this, for the rest of his life.

 

That is, until a few nights later.

 

His apartment is scarce. Chanyeol didn’t exactly  _own_ anything prior to living here, perhaps only a suitcase full of belongings. He’d had to go out and purchase himself necessities, like a futon until his bed got delivered, and some lights. He also makes a note to stop by to get groceries, since he was running low.

 

But the entirety of the day, no matter where he goes, he can’t help but feel like he’s being  _watched._ Chanyeol may no longer be apart of the underground lifestyle, but old habits die hard, especially when they’re habits that have managed to keep him alive for so long.

 

He doesn’t make it obvious, but as he walks home, he keeps a lookout for any figures following him. He spots three distinct people, that’ll pop up behind him from time to time. It could be something he’d usually chalk up to coincidence, but there’s no way these three would be following him for the five miles on foot, going to the  _exact_ same places as him.

 

The figures seem to follow him for a duration of the day, and only once Chanyeol reaches his apartment complex, does he realize they’re gone. Once he’s inside his apartment, he sits comfortably. If someone’s after him, he’ll be ready.

 

A loud thump along the end of the hallway is what gets his attention. He puts his phone down, and makes his way over to his door, looking through the fish-eye lens. He sees no one there, so makes his way back to his futon. He’s about to get comfortable until he hears a knock at his door.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t socialize with anyone, so that rules out his neighbors. Chanyeol also knows that no one delivers mattresses at almost ten at night. He grabs his gun, and his bag of belongings he’d packed earlier and makes to slip into the closet next to his front door, but stops. Going on a hunch, he quietly rushes over to the window in the main room, and opens it, before creeping into his closet and rolling the door close. His apartment isn’t huge, but if anyone’s going to break in, he knows they’re going to clear the main rooms first before checking the closets. It gives him more than enough time to escape.

 

As expected, when the knock goes unanswered, his door is splintering at the hinges as it’s kicked in, and in storms a group of men clad in black. There’s seven of them. He has to keep his breath from hitching. What the  _fuck_ do Baekhyun’s men want with him?

 

Chanyeol keeps still, making sure to angle his head so his breathing isn’t so loud. From the tiny holes in the closet door, he can see five of them rush into the apartment, guns drawn and raised, ready to shoot.

 

From the door, he can hear two voices. He recognizes them to belong to Kyungsoo and Junmyeon.

 

“I can’t believe Baekhyun was kidnapped…” Junmyeon says. “We know who did it, but without Hongbin or Chanyeol, there’s no telling where Siwon could have hidden himself.”

 

Kyungsoo hums in thought. “And you think Chanyeol did it?”

 

Junmyeon scoffs. “I don’t  _think_ he did it, I  _know_ he did. He was spotted with Hongbin. Baekhyun did say he was going to do this himself, and then he just mysteriously disappears? We even have the pictures, Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon sighs.

 

Chanyeol feels his blood run cold.

 

_Baekhyun was kidnapped?_

 

Although he’s beginning to sweat that they think  _he_ did it, he can’t stop thinking about how Baekhyun has been  _kidnapped._

 

The loud shouting that he hears from the main room pulls him from his thoughts.

 

“I thought you said this was the apartment he was in!” It’s Sehun’s voice.

 

“It was! Fucker probably escaped.” Jongdae replies, and Chanyeol watches as he walks from the bedroom into the main room, and scrambles towards the open window. “He’s outside!”

 

Chanyeol’s glad he opened it.

 

As he sees them all rush out into the hallway outside of his apartment complex, he gulps as his heart rate increases. He knows that he’s going to have only a few seconds to make it down the set of stairs on the other side of the building to even have a chance at escaping. The hallway is outside and leads down to a small quad area with many trees and bushes. He’s hoping that if he can make it down undetected, they’ll be enough to conceal him.

 

Once he hears a barrage of footsteps racing down the stairs, he takes off, making a break for it in the direction of the opposite stairway. He manages to get down the flight of stairs, but knocks over a potted plant at the end of the hall. He looks over his shoulder and sees the group turn to him, hears Jongdae’s loud voice as he points directly at him.

 

“ _There he is!”_

 

Chanyeol’s running faster than he has in a while, but it still doesn’t feel fast enough as he hears gunshots go off behind him. He narrowly avoids getting hit by a bullet that lodges itself only mere inches from him in a tree to his right. Taking out his pistol, he turns to shoot blindly at them, their surprise at his weapon causing them to let up for a moment.

 

“Fuck, he’s got a gun too!”

 

He’s racing down the streets, surprised that for  _once_ the buildings and parks he passes by seem to be empty. Just his luck.

 

“Where’d Siwon take Baekhyun?” Sehun shouts after him, and Chanyeol can feel anger rising in his system.

 

“I didn’t fucking sell him out!” He shouts as he dodges a series of bushes in his way, barely making it over one.

 

“Bullshit!”

 

He’s running blindly now, turning down random streets and dipping into random developments, doing anything just to avoid getting shot. The men behind him are hot on his trail, which is bad because Chanyeol’s starting to lose his stamina.

 

After he manages to make a quick dip into someone’s yard, hopping over their fence and hiding behind a large cluster of flower bushes, he watches from behind their gate as the men slow down, stopping in the middle of the street as they look for him.

 

“We lost him…” Yixing pants, looking around the dark neighborhood.

 

“Dammit.” Jongdae hisses, allowing his gun to fall at his side.

 

“There’s no use in searching over here,” Kyungsoo says, “If someone hasn’t already, someone will call the cops because of the gunshots. We need to get out of here. We’ll search more tomorrow.”

 

After that, they all seem to book it back where they came. Chanyeol finally lets his adrenaline crash, his hands shaking as the reality of it all finally sets in. Baekhyun is gone, and his gang thinks he did it. He’s a target now.

 

Chanyeol is  _so_ fucked.

 

♕

 

Chanyeol’s had to abandon his apartment, break the lease over call from some random pay phone he managed to find. He’s surprised those still exist.

 

He has to live in hotels again, renting out rooms and only staying a few nights now that he knows he’s being  _chased._ It’s not so different from when he was still an informant, but these hotels aren’t grand, luxurious rooms. They’re dismal and cheap, but he doesn’t need fancy when he’s running low on money and on the run.

 

He’s also dyed his hair black. It’s not hard to spot a bleach blond man over six feet tall in Seoul that isn’t part of some boy band. It doesn’t do much, but it’ll help him stay concealed.

 

While Chanyeol sits in his rooms, he thinks of how he’s going to save Baekhyun. Obviously EXO can’t have much of a lead on anything if they’re  _still_ searching for him, and Hongbin has decided to disappear himself. It seems like he’s the only one who can do something to save Baekhyun.

 

He’s on his way back to his motel room, bags of food in hand, when he moves to open his door. Only too late does he realize the door opens  _without_ him unlocking it, and he knows he’s already fucked himself as he throws the door to his room open. He’s expecting to come face to face with a gun, but is  _kind of pleasantly_ surprised when he’s not met with a gun, but instead Kyungsoo, seated casually at the small table on the side of the room. He looks up from whatever documents he was reading ( _probably some fabricated documents about him)_ and actually looks  _surprised_ to see Chanyeol, like he was the one being chased and Chanyeol walked in on him unannounced.

 

Out of all people that had to come here, it had to be Kyungsoo. Chanyeol has no doubt in his mind that out of all the other members, Kyungsoo would not hesitate to kill him.

 

“What’re you doing over here? Where are the others?” Chanyeol demands, his palms sweaty. His bag with his gun is all the way in the corner of the room, and Kyungsoo probably has a gun of his own, and if he tries to reach for it, he’ll certainly end up with a bullet in his back. That, or the other members are hidden in other parts of the room and they’ll take him down before Kyungsoo does.

 

Kyungsoo looks up at him, face neutral. It’s probably the nicest look he’s ever given Chanyeol.

 

“They’re back at base. I’m the only one here.”

 

Chanyeol is sick of feeling the cold air nipping at his skin, his thin hoodie doing nothing to protect him from the chill. Another downside to being thrown out of Baekhyun’s place of residence; he’d left his nice, warm wardrobe behind. He steps inside and closes the door, placing the bags on the floor. “They sent you after me, didn’t they? What now, you gonna take me back and kill me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Wait-what?”

 

Kyungsoo turns in his chair. Chanyeol notes how he’s not in all black like he’s seen him before, dressed instead in jeans, and a thick flannel. His thick glasses that frame his face really making him appear cute.

 

“Listen, as much as you annoy me, I don’t think you sold Baekhyun out.” He admits.

 

“Oh my GOD, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you delusional assholes.” Chanyeol sighs, pulling out the chair beside Kyungsoo and sagging into it. The smaller man gives him a once over, and snorts. “Not going to lie, but you look like shit.”

 

As much as he doesn’t need Kyungsoo’s smartass comments, it does feel good to talk to someone. He sighs again. “Hmm, I wonder who’s fault that is, sending me running for a  _month._ ” He looks at Kyungsoo, eyebrow raised. Kyungsoo chuckles, and Chanyeol has to admit that Kyungsoo is lot more likable when he’s not being an asshole to his face.

 

“Yeah, you’re not wrong. Sorry about that.” the shorter of the two says, “I tried convincing the others it wasn’t you. Surprisingly, they didn’t believe me.” Chanyeol snorts in response.

 

“I wonder why.” He mumbles, before looking over to Kyungsoo with a raised brow.  

 

“What is it?”

 

“You’re not glaring at me.” He notes absently.

 

“Glaring at you? Why would I?”

 

Chanyeol shrugs. “I don’t know, since I’ve met you, you’ve always glared at me.” Come to think of it, the tiny man seems to glare at everyone. “I figured that it was because you had this strong hatred for me.”

 

Chanyeol’s shocked when Kyungsoo  _laughs._ It isn’t loud or obnoxious, very quiet and short, but it’s still a laugh. “Believe it or not, Chanyeol, I don’t hate you. I also don’t mean to glare. I have an astigmatism, so it’s hard for me to see.”

 

“ _You_ have an astigmatism?” He asks, raising his brows in disbelief. The other man nods. “You’re telling me that you’re a sniper with shit eyesight?”

 

“Essentially, yeah.”

 

Chanyeol smiles, amused. “You’re just full of surprises.”

 

“Guess so.”

 

It’s nice to know that  _someone_ at least isn’t out to get him, but that doesn’t fix his main issue: Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol stands as he retrieves his bag, laying down his gun and papers scribbled with notes and possible vital pieces of information he may need to save Baekhyun. “You never answered my question. Why are you here?” he asks, genuinely curious. He obviously doesn’t have the answers they need, so why would Kyungsoo seek him out? “I doubt you went through the trouble of finding me just to tell me that you believe I didn’t sell out Baekhyun, and to have a conversation about your wonky eyes.”

 

“You’re right about that. I came here because you’re the only person who could possibly help us find Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol sighs. “Kyungsoo, I wasn’t lying when I said I have no idea where to go. I would ask Hongbin, but he’s disappeared completely. He’s the only person I knew that works under Siwon.”

 

Kyungsoo nods almost solemnly. “Well, without any information on his whereabouts, we can’t search for Baekhyun.” The two sit there in silence for a few moments, considering what to do. Chanyeol has to admit that the other has a point. All his plans and strategies are virtually useless unless they have  _some_ sort of lead on Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo stands, fixing his glasses and Chanyeol looks up at him.

 

“We can’t do much until we get something to help us. I’m going to go back to base, see what I can find, and see if Jongdae’s found anything. You stay here in case Hongbin or anyone else shows up. I’ll be back, hopefully with more information. I’ll bring you some weapons, too.” He makes to grab his jacket, and turns to Chanyeol before he leaves. “Those documents I had I’ll leave for you to read. Maybe you can make something of them.”

 

“You’re not going to tell them where I am, will you?” Chanyeol asks, pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie in a nervous fashion. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

“I won’t.” He offers Chanyeol a small smile and a curt nod, before he’s closing the door, Chanyeol standing to lock it.

 

He turns back to the papers Kyungsoo had left him, picking them up and glossing over them quickly. One name catches his eye. Cheonggye Plaza. It was the last place Baekhyun had said he was going, at least, it was the last place they were able to track using his phone, which had been left behind.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t understand the significance of it.  _Sure,_ he and Baekhyun used to go down there, but other than that, it holds no significance in helping him find out where the man is. Tiredly, he pinches the bridge of his nose and slumps into the seat.

 

He hopes he can find Baekhyun quickly.

 

♕

 

Baekhyun’s breathing is labored, his head hung low as he struggles to keep his vision straight. He’s got a pounding headache from the last wave of fists he got to the face, and the sounds of metallic clanking in the distance offer no help of relieving it.

 

He doesn’t bother looking up as the door to the room he’s in opens, and he sees a pair of dress shoes step into his vision. Another person is in the room, but stands in the corner, shrouded by the shadows.

 

“My, you’re not looking so hot, are you?” Siwon laughs, and before Baekhyun can react, a fist is driving into his stomach. He coughs, leaning as far as being chained to a chair will allow him. After he regains his breath, he pulls his head up, staring at Siwon with an intense gaze, hackles raised.

 

He’s been in this hellhole for a couple days, and instead of killing Baekhyun like Baekhyun had expected, he’s just used Baekhyun as a punching bag, before he exits the room again.

 

“I’m already here, why don’t you make it quick and fucking kill me already, you pussy.” Baekhyun growls, his fierce gaze unwavering even with the beatings he’s received over the past few days.

 

Siwon says nothing as he circles Baekhyun, just stares at him for a few seconds. His hand reaches out and fists strands of the brunet hair and yanks the other’s head back, making sure Baekhyun’s eyes are locked with his.

 

“As tempting as the offer is,  _and trust me it’s tempting,_ I have something even  _better_ in mind.” He releases Baekhyun’s hair and allows the brunet’s head to fall back down, Baekhyun’s too exhausted to keep his head up.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Siwon starts, slowly beginning to circle Baekhyun, “While it is true that you have far more underground resources than I do, it probably wouldn’t be the smartest thing for me to take you head on; with all the  _support_ you seem to have garnered, I knew I couldn’t just face  _you_ in a gang war.”

 

“Then it was a pretty stupid move on your part to capture me.” Baekhyun groans, rolling his eyes.

 

Siwon stops, turning to look at the beaten man before him. He smirks.

 

“Oh, but that’s where you’re  _wrong._ ” Baekhyun can practically hear how he smiles wickedly, and it sends an angry simmering feeling to his stomach. “You see, while I wouldn’t be able to take you head on, picking off your subordinates  _here_ would be far too easy.”

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches.

 

“Knowing how loyal your members seem to be towards you, I already knew they’d probably make an attempt to bust you out of here. They’d be doing most of the work for me, bringing themselves here! It’d be an  _easy_ ambush. And that’s not even the best part.”

 

When Baekhyun angles his head to stare through his sweaty locks, Siwon continues. “I’ll be sure that you have front row seats to have you watch as your members  _die_ for you.” He watches in sick delight as Baekhyun looks up at him to glare at him. He can see Baekhyun’s conviction, see his  _rage._

 

Siwon moves to stand in front of Baekhyun, crouching so he can see the other face to face. “And before I get to you, I’ll make sure to save that pretty little blond of yours for last.” Baekhyun’s eyes widen.  _Chanyeol. “_ I made sure to give him the  _best_ treatment; so you can watch as I rip those pretty eyes out of his skull and dig a knife right into  _his heart.”_

 

 _This_ gets a rise out of Baekhyun, the brunet lunging forward and pulling desperately at his restraints. Even if Chanyeol had hurt him, and sold him out, the fact remains that he  _still_ loves him, and that he’d murder anyone who lays a hand on him.

 

Siwon simply laughs hysterically, amused by Baekhyun’s reaction. “I hope they come soon, I can’t wait.” He gives the other a wicked grin before he exits the room, the silent observer in the corner of the room following suit.

 

As he’s left there, Baekhyun can’t help but feel his heart ache. He’d left Chanyeol unprotected. He’s an easy target. Baekhyun can feel his eyes burning with tears, because not only is his gang going to die, but Chanyeol is too. And it’s all because of  _him._

 

♕

 

Just as he said he would, Kyungsoo returned not long after, guns in hand, but no new information. He and Chanyeol are sitting around,  _trying_ to discuss a plan of attack.

 

“The group hasn’t found any other information, aside from things we already figured to be true,” Kyungsoo says, working on cleaning his gun. He doesn’t have his glasses on, and Chanyeol can see his glare that he wears. He really does have shitty eyes. The man in question suddenly fixes his glare on Chanyeol, “By the way, do you even know how to use a gun. Like,  _actually_ use one?”

 

Chanyeol scoffs, walking over with his own pistol and taking it apart before Kyungsoo, and putting it back together effortlessly. Kyungsoo nods, impressed. “Of course I know how to use a gun. I  _actually_ know how to protect myself.” He says.

 

Kyungsoo simply shrugs, placing his own gun down and wiping his hands clean. “I mean, I wouldn’t know. We’ve never seen you hold a gun before, let alone use one. We assumed that you couldn’t fight, or shoot, which was kind of why we were so shocked you had a gun on you when we found you.”

 

“Why would I tell you guys if I could fight? I prefer keeping it a secret, because it works to my advantage.” Chanyeol gives the other his signature saccharine smile, only this time it isn’t condescending, more meant as a joke.

 

The two sit in a comfortable silence as they go through their weapons, until a knock to the door grabs their attention. Chanyeol motions for Kyungsoo to sit, and walks over cautiously to his door, gun in hand. The poor lighting outside the motel room doesn’t do much to help him see who it is, but he can make out the familiar features of Hongbin. He opens the door and the man looks up, but before he can get a word out, a hand his pulling him inside and pinning him to the wall.

 

“You’re that piece of shit we saw trying to get information.” Kyungsoo growls, his arm digging deeper into the other’s chest. He has his gun pointed at Hongbin’s head, and he won’t hesitate to pull the trigger.

 

“Wait!” Chanyeol cries, and Kyungsoo backs off, still glaring at Hongbin. The man rubs at his chest, and looks over to Chanyeol, face a mix of guilt and shame.

 

“Why the fuck are you here?” Chanyeol asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Some kind of friend you are, not only asking for information, but then leaving my ass hanging for almost two months.”

 

Hongbin shakes his head. “Chanyeol, I know you’re upset with me, and you have every right to be. But you have to listen-“

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because I know where Baekhyun is!”

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both look at Hongbin with wide eyes, the man staring back at them in worry.

 

“Please, you can worry about yelling at me later, but Siwon is planning something big. Something against EXO.”

 

Only after making sure that Hongbin wasn’t followed, and wasn’t sent in to capture Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, do the two allow him to sit and explain himself.

 

He tells them where Baekhyun was, how Siwon was keeping him in one of the warehouses along the area near Cheonggye Plaza. He relays Siwon’s plan to them, warns them not to tell the rest of the group, lest they be captured and killed. When he finishes, he hands Chanyeol a set of keys.

 

Holding the keys up, he asks, “What’re these for?”

 

Hongbin stands, reaching into his pockets for something else he sets on the table. “Keys to Baekhyun’s room. One for the door, the other for his chains. And this-“ he says, turning to the paper he had set down, “is a map of the warehouse. Siwon keeps his guards stationed in these certain areas at all times.” He points to the areas circled in red. “However, because he’s  _expecting_ your gang to sneak in, he has most of them hiding over here.” He points to a series of holding areas, ones that would typically be overlooked in a warehouse. The perfect spots to hold an ambush.

 

“I’ll try to keep you updated.” He says. Chanyeol looks up at him, and stands to pull him into a hug.

 

“Thank you, Hongbin.” He pulls away and gives the other a smile, one which the man returns.

 

“It’s the least I can do after the trouble I’ve caused for you two.” He’s putting on his coat and he’s about to leave before he turns to them, “And you guys need to hurry. I can tell Siwon that I’ve spotted EXO coming our way, tell him I’ve tipped them off in our direction, but I can only do it once I know you guys are close, so I can get them into formation.”

 

The two nod as they watch the other leave.

 

“Well,” Kyungsoo says, loading his gun before slipping it into his holster, “I need to get stuff back from base. Had I known your friend was going to show up, I would’ve come prepared.” He sighs, bag already over his shoulder as he moves for the door.

 

“Are you coming back here?” Chanyeol asks, getting his own gear ready.

 

“No,” Kyungsoo replies. “I’m taking you with me.”

 

Chanyeol’s face falls, and he looks at the other man like he’s crazy.

 

“Yes, Kyungsoo, great idea. Take me to the place filled with people who hate me. Also, they’re gonna know something is up if you’re getting your gear ready.”

 

“Trust me, they won’t.

 

Chanyeol seems doubtful, but chooses to trust the man as he loads his car back up with their stuff, leaving Chanyeol time to get himself ready. He hasn’t ever done a mission like this, so he isn’t sure how to dress, but he assumes that black jeans and a black turtleneck should be good enough. He drops off the keys to his room at the office before hopping in Kyungsoo’s car.

 

♕

 

In the time between Kyungsoo picking up his gear, and the ride over to the warehouses in Cheonggye Plaza, Chanyeol’s mind is racing. He’s never felt so nervous in his life, even if this isn’t the first gun fight he’s been in. But this one is involving someone he  _loves,_ and he can’t help the way his stomach twists in uncertainty. Baekhyun’s life is depending on how well they carry out this mission.

 

Once they pull up, they manage to park a ways away from the group of warehouses to avoid being seen. Chanyeol’s phone vibrates as he gets a message from an unknown number, which he can assume to be Hongbin, which the man had let him know about earlier. His text asks if they’re close, to which Chanyeol tells him yes. The only response he gets back is that everyone’s getting in formation, and he’ll do what he can to help.

 

The pair runs down the line of buildings, stopping at the second one in the farthest corner, right before the one specified on the map. Chanyeol looks over to Kyungsoo, expecting him to set up his sniper rifle, but is surprised to see him pulling out a hand gun instead.

 

“Uhh, what’re you doing?” Chanyeol whispers, watching as the other attaches a silencer onto this gun. “I thought you were a sniper!”

 

“I am,” Kyungsoo responds, checking to make sure his magazine is full and that the gun is fully loaded, “But I’m going to need to move around while I’m inside. No point in getting that thing out.”

 

Chanyeol draws his brows in confusion, “So wait, you’re a  _sharpshooter?”_

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “How is this important right now, it’s the same thing!”

 

“No it’s not!” Chanyeol responds, “Sniper isn’t as cool because you have a scope, it’s impossible to mess up with that. Sharpshooter you just…don’t use one! That’s way more impressive!”

 

The shorter man releases a suffering sigh as he rolls his eyes, “ _Chanyeol, the mission.”_ Chanyeol nods, preparing his gun, and falling in behind Kyungsoo. Following what Hongbin had shown them on the map, Kyungsoo stops as they move closer to the warehouse Baekhyun’s in, and to both of their relief, he sees that Hongbin is right, a guard posted right where he said he would be.

 

Kyungsoo wastes no time in raising the gun and pulling his trigger, watching as the man falls without much noise other than a dull  _thump._

 

Chanyeol would do something, but Kyungsoo’s the only one with a silencer, and he would rather leave him to doing what he does best. After they take out the guards outside, they slip inside the warehouse in a side opening to avoid going straight through the entrance. It’s ridiculous how it’s even left open a sliver. Siwon surely is an idiot to think that anyone, let alone an experienced gang would fall for that.

 

Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol before they perch along the stairs, currently hidden out of sight by a few boxes in the walkway.

 

“Okay, you go find Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol nods, but gives him a worried stare. “What about you? There’s a lot more people in there and I’m sure they’re going to notice one of their own dropping dead all of a sudden.” Kyungsoo merely shrugs again, a small smirk on his lips.

 

“I’ll be fine. If I need help, I’ll give you the signal.” he whispers, before pushing Chanyeol towards the hallway nearby.

 

 

“Wait— what signal? We never went over any signal!”

 

 

“Trust me, you’ll know.” And with that, Kyungsoo turns his back to the man, before he starts making his way towards where another set of guards are supposed to be.  Chanyeol sighs, before making his way down the hallway. He scans the area before slipping in, gun held in front of him. He feels the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Even though Hongbin had stated that no one would be stationed at Baekhyun’s cell, he still wants to take precautions instead of just walking in blindly.

 

 

His eyes light up when he sees set of rooms at the end of the hall, and quickly makes his way to the one door matching the key number Hongbin had given him. He unlocks the cell and his heart jumps as he sees Baekhyun. The brunet looks up at him, his eyes widening once he sees who it is.

 

 

“Chanyeol…” he gasps, and Chanyeol makes sure to quietly close the door before he’s working on unlocking his chains. “Chanyeol…what’re you doing here-“

 

 

The room fills with a loud clang as the chains fall to the floor, and Baekhyun immediately brings his hands to the other’s face, long fingers gently caress the other’s cheek. Chanyeol leans into the touch, eyes wide and glossy.

 

 

“I’m getting you out of here, what do you think?” He chuckles before moving to work on the chains around Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun places a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see the other giving him an apologetic look, regret written on his features.

 

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry for not believing you, for throwing you out, for not  _trusting_ you.” Chanyeol feels his chest ache, and his smile begins to wobble. It feels good to hear an apology, to know that Baekhyun was remorseful about what he’d said and done.

 

 

“Baek…” Chanyeol sighs, watching as the remaining chains pool on the floor. He looks up, eyes conveying the feelings he can’t put words to. Baekhyun leans down, about to press a kiss to his lips, but Chanyeol slides a hand between them, Baekhyun’s lips soft against his fingertips. The brunet looks up at him curiously, and Chanyeol swears he can see a flash of dejection in his eyes.

 

 

“We can continue this once we’re out of here alive, alright?” Chanyeol’s teasing smile is back, and he gives the other a wink as he pulls them both up carefully, mindful of the other’s injuries. “Okay, we’re gonna have to leave quick, because Kyungsoo’s probably going to need my help-“ He whispers. The moment he opens the door, he can already hear the sound of gunshots. He’s got to move.

 

 

He helps Baekhyun as they try to race down the hallway, Baekhyun’s eyes never leaving his face. “Chanyeol” Baekhyun wheezes, and Chanyeol looks at him from the corner of his eye, “The black looks beautiful on you.”

 

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “ _Baekhyun…”_

 

 

Right as they exit the hallway, Chanyeol feels a hard punch to his side that sends the both of them toppling over. Baekhyun lands on the ground beside him, and Chanyeol feels himself being hauled up, coming face to face with a guard. The man tries to send another punch to his stomach, but Chanyeol twists just in time to avoid it, before pushing the man over the railing of the walkway.

 

 

He turns to help Baekhyun up, but pauses as he feels the presence of someone behind him. Another guard his behind him, pointing a gun at his head. His eyes widen, and he thinks he’s just about to be shot, face to face with the barrel of the gun. The man falls over, and from behind him, he can see Hongbin, gun pointed at where the guard’s head was.

 

 

He flashes Chanyeol a quick smile before he’s rushing over to help them up. “Go,” he says, turning to face the chaos on the warehouse floor, “You need to leave. I’ll help your friend take care of the rest.”

 

 

Chanyeol nods, trying to move him and Baekhyun down the stair as quickly as possible, while avoiding bullets. He looks, and sees more than a dozen of Siwon’s men on the ground, another one falling to Kyungsoo’s bullet. He’s suddenly happy that Kyungsoo of all people reached out to him.

 

 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo calls from behind a stack of boxes, turning briefly to shoot the last of Siwon’s men before turning back to him, “Hongbin told me there’s more coming from the back. We’ll take care of them, you and Baekhyun take the hallway in the east to get out.” He points to another hallway opposite of the one he just took.

 

 

The two scramble down the hall, Chanyeol having to stop a few times due to Baekhyun’s bruised ribs causing difficulty in his movement. “I’m fine…Keep going.” Baekhyun huffs, and Chanyeol pulls him along.

 

 

They come into an open room, one that looks very uncharacteristic for a warehouse, it seeming to be decorated to imitate some sort of lavish living space. At the end of the room lie the set of doors leading outside. They’re so close, Chanyeol thinks to himself. He and Baekhyun manage to make it halfway to the doors before they hear a loud  _bang!_ from a gun followed Baekhyun releasing a shout of pain, and Chanyeol turns in horror as Baekhyun falls to the floor. He looks behind them, and sees Siwon holding a gun, sick smile plastered on his face.

 

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cries, falling to his knees as he looks at the man. He’s relieved when he sees there seem to be no wounds on his chest, but tenses as he sees a large spot of red developing on the back of Baekhyun’s thigh. As Siwon begins to stalk towards them, Chanyeol manages to drag Baekhyun behind a couch out of Siwon’s way before he stands, drawing his own gun to point at the other.

 

 

The man before him laughs, and Chanyeol growls, his face twisting in anger. His hands are shaking from how much he’s struggling not to pull the trigger, although he knows he should.

 

 

“What an interesting turn of events!” Siwon says, looking him over. “You’re looking quite good.”

 

 

“Shut up!” Chanyeol barks, gun trained on Siwon’s head.

 

 

“Oh, that’s not any way to speak to me, is it? Not when I have something you  _want.”_ He looks off to the side, and Chanyeol follows his gaze, eyes widened when he sees another one of Siwon’s men pull Baekhyun up as the other yells, pointing a gun to his head. “Put the gun down, or Byun dies.” He says.

 

 

“Don’t do it Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouts, struggling in the grip, “Forget about me, and just kill him!”

 

 

Chanyeol stops. His gaze flickers between Baekhyun and Siwon. The man before him senses his hesitation.

 

 

“Put the gun down, Chanyeol. It’s better to just listen to me.”

 

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun calls, and the raven turns to look at the other. He flashes Chanyeol a charming smile, panting heavily as he struggles in the grip once more. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll be fine. Taking  _that_ asshole down is more important than me. I’ll be alright, baby.”

 

 

He shakes his head, eyes watering as he reinforces the grip he has on his gun. “No! I’m not going to let you die!”

 

 

“Chanyeol-”

 

 

“Five.” Siwon says.

 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes meet his.

 

 

“Four.”

 

 

His breathing is getting heavier, and he hears Baekhyun telling him to take the shot.

 

 

“Three.”

 

 

Siwon tilts his head, looking over to his subordinate.

 

 

“Two.”

 

 

The sound of a gun cocking.

 

 

“One-”

 

 

“OKAY!” Chanyeol screams, lowering his gun. His hands are trembling and he feels a wave of shame going throughout his body. “Okay. I’ll do what you want.” He says quietly, looking defeated.

 

 

“Drop your weapon. Away from you.” Siwon orders, and Chanyeol does as he says, lowering his gun to the floor and kicking it away from him. “Good. That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” He can hear the shit-eating grin in his voice.

 

 

He turns to look at Baekhyun, anguish in his eyes. He gives the brunet a sad smile, and shakes his head.  _I’m sorry,_ the look in his eyes seems to say.  _I couldn’t let them kill you._

 

 

Chanyeol looks back at Siwon as he comes closer to him, the man closely examining him as if he were some sort of art piece. “My,” he says, bringing his hand up and cupping Chanyeol’s jaw, forcing the other to look at him. Chanyeol’s eyes flash with resentment, hold a sort of defiance, even if he’s lost. Siwon likes that look Chanyeol gives him. “You’re quite beautiful, upclose, hmm?”

 

 

He uses the barrel of his gun to trace along the side of Chanyeol’s face, drawing a line down the soft slope of his cheeks and down to the corner of his lips. The raven frowns, regarding Siwon with nothing but contempt.

 

 

“I think I may keep you around for myself.” He whispers against Chanyeol’s ear, and the raven recoils in disgust. Siwon laughs before turning to his subordinate, taking in Baekhyun’s enraged expression. “Finish him.”

 

 

The man goes limp before he can carry out his orders, falling to the ground. Baekhyun releases a yelp as he falls backwards onto the now dead body, and Siwon looks up in shock as he spots Hongbin with his gun pointed at the guard.

 

 

“You little shit!” He hisses, and raises his gun to make a shot at the man, but releases a shout of pain as his gun is shot out of his hand, and Chanyeol looks up to see Kyungsoo with his gun pointed towards them. He takes the opening the distraction grants him and lays a solid punch to Siwon’s stomach, forcing the man back as he releases choked coughs. He barely has time to compose himself before Chanyeol’s grabbing him by the collar and punching him in the nose, sending the man to the ground.

 

 

He hisses in pain as the sensation runs along the entirety of his face, and reaches up with his hand to see that Chanyeol’s drawn blood. His eyes seem to ignite in anger and he launches himself up to grab at Chanyeol before the other has the chance to pull him up, pushing the man into the wall with enough force to knock the air out of him.

 

 

Chanyeol gasps, but doesn’t have enough time to recover as Siwon delivers a punch right to his cheek, and one of his own into Chanyeol’s gut. The raven coughs as he slumps over the man, and Siwon turns to throw Chanyeol onto ground, the raven groaning as his back hits the concrete. He releases a groan, and from the corner of his eye, he can see Baekhyun trying to crawl over to him.

 

 

The brunet stops, eyes widening as he looks up. “Chanyeol, look out!”

 

 

The raven yelps in pain as Siwon presses foot into his chest with enough force to have his ribs creaking in protest. Sadistically, he digs his foot in deeper, smiling as he hears the man beneath him release another pained cry. Chanyeol clutches and claws at his leg, trying to knock him off balance, but the man keeps pressing. At this rate, Chanyeol feels like his ribs are going to break.

 

 

Siwon laughs again, leaning down to look over Chanyeol, taking in how his cheek is already beginning to swell slightly and how the red blooms over the skin and extends under his eye and to the side of his nose, and how blood is dripping from his mouth and down the corner of it, staining his plump lips a grotesquely beautiful red. “You look even more beautiful bruised and broken, hmm?”

 

 

Chanyeol feels like his ribs are about to give into the weight of Siwon’s foot, but he hears the sound of another gun go off, and the pressure on his chest is finally relieved. To his side, Baekhyun is holding his gun that he had discarded earlier. Chanyeol stands, looking to his side as he sees Siwon’s figure on the floor, clutching the side of his abdomen, watching as a pool of red begins to form under him.

 

 

Chanyeol moves to pick up Siwon’s gun from the floor as he walks over to the man, pressing his foot against the other’s torso in a similar fashion. “You’re a bad man, Choi Siwon.” Chanyeol says lowly, watching as the man beneath him pleads and begs to let him live. Chanyeol’s had enough of looking at his face, and raises the gun at the man. The man below him bursts into tears, and it does nothing to evoke any sense of pity in Chanyeol. Finger on the trigger, Chanyeol’s about to pull it before he stops himself, lowering the gun and throwing it off to the side.

 

 

Siwon stops, eyes filled with relief as he begins to thank the raven, thanking him for sparing his life. Chanyeol sends a kick to the man’s chest, shutting him up.

 

 

“You don’t deserve that.” Chanyeol says, before he walks away. Baekhyun looks at him with a quizzical glance, one that he ignores as he spots a knife on the floor, no doubt having fallen from the body of the man holding Baekhyun previously. He looks it over momentarily, before nodding as he decides that it’ll do.

 

 

“You hurt someone I love,” he hums, making his way back to the man on the floor. Crouching next to Siwon, he stares back into those eyes, before switching over to the blade in his hand. He can see how Siwon tenses up, eyes filled with dread as he begins to shake his head.

 

 

“And now,” the raven begins dragging the tip of the blade down the other’s chest, leaving a wake of red in it’s trail as skin cuts open easily, and Siwon’s chest heaves as he screams in pain, “I’m going to hurt you too.” Chanyeol repeats the process a few more times, each time dragging the blade a little deeper, cutting more into the man’s chest until is a mess of cuts and blood.

 

 

By the time he’s let up, Siwon is  _begging_ for him to stop, throat hoarse from screaming. Narrowing his eyes at the man, Chanyeol lifts the knife from his chest and observes his work. He doesn’t like getting dirty like this, but the absolute malice he holds for the man is enough to allow him to make an exception this once.

 

 

“P-Please...pl- _ease_ don’t kill….me…” Siwon croaks, and watches as Chanyeol gives him an indifferent stare.

 

 

“And why shouldn’t I?” He asks.

 

 

“Please…” Siwon reaches out a hand to grab weakly onto Chanyeol’s, “Have mercy…”

 

 

He yanks his hand out of the other’s grasp, before leaning forward, an unnerving smile plastered on his face, large doe eyes looking into the Siwon’s that flash in fear.

 

 

“Sorry,” he moves the tip of the knife back over the other’s chest, right above his heart. “All out of mercy.” He plunges the blade straight into the other’s heart, watching as the man convulses, his hand reaching up to grab at Chanyeol, but falls back onto his bloodied chest as the last of his life fades from him.

 

 

Chanyeol stares at the crumpled form of the man for only a second longer, not feeling an ounce of remorse for killing the man. Choi Siwon got what he deserved.

 

 

He rushes over to Baekhyun, falling to his knees and pulling the other onto his lap. He’s relieved to find that Baekhyun’s managed to wrap his wound, although it does a minimal job at stopping the bleeding.

 

 

“Baekhyun…” He whispers, fingers pushing aside the brunet strands as he looks at the man. Baekhyun reaches a hand up to cradle his cheek, and Chanyeol smiles warmly as he turns his head to kiss his palm.

 

 

“We’re out of here alive,” Baekhyun points out, chest stuttering in a laugh as he looks up at the raven, “Does that mean we can finally continue where we left off?”

 

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but smiles as he nods, lowering himself until he feels Baekhyun’s lips against his. It feels like it’s been forever since they’ve kissed, and in the short two months he’d been without Baekhyun, he’s never realized until now how much he’s missed his touches, his kisses. How much he’s missed  _him._

 

 

They pull away after a few seconds, and Baekhyun’s hand finds its way behind Chanyeol’s neck, keeping him close. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers, and Chanyeol hums in acknowledgement, “I’m sorry I hurt you. I love you, so much more than you’ll ever know.”

 

 

“I know.” Chanyeol responds simply, and laughs at Baekhyun’s scandalized expression. “I love you too, Baekhyun. However,” he pulls away before the gang leader as a chance to take his lips, “I’m still kind of mad at you. You owe me.” He grins, and Baekhyun lets his head fall back into Chanyeol’s lap as he smiles.

 

 

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

 

 

The pounding of feet on pavement gets their attention, and before them stands the gang, staring at the two on the ground, before they’re pointing their guns at Chanyeol.

 

 

“What’re you doing here?” Jongdae snaps, and Chanyeol feels his smile drop.

 

 

“Here to save Baekhyun, unlike you.” He makes eye contact with Kyungsoo, who’s rushing in after them, Hongbin behind him. “What are  _they_ doing here?” he asks the other, jerking his head towards the group.

 

 

“I called them in for back up, but they came  _late.”_ Kyungsoo moves to glare at the lot. “You’re lucky I handled it and didn’t get myself killed.”

 

 

Jongdae takes a few seconds to process Chanyeol’s words. “Wait a minute-- You were  _working_ with him?” He exclaims.

 

 

Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose, already tired of hearing Jongdae’s voice. “Yes, I was. He’s the only helpful one out of all of you.”

 

 

Baekhyun watches the exchange curiously, coughing loudly to get their attention. “Forgetting something?”

 

 

“O-Oh, right!” Jongdae stutters, and Yixing snaps into action to look over the wound on his leg. Baekhyun glances over them, and sighs.

 

“Will you  _lower those fucking guns, please?”_ He demands, sounding a lot like how he did the first day Chanyeol showed up. They all lower their weapons, and Baekhyun looks back up at Chanyeol, like he’s some kind of dream.

 

“Told you I’d be alright.” Chanyeol giggles as Baekhyun brings his hand to his mouth to press a kiss against. “You should believe me more often.”

 

The brunet nods, staring at Chanyeol in that soft, affectionate way that’s been reserved for him and  _only_ him.

 

“Yeah, you’re right."

 

♕

 

Shuffles of cards, the rolling of dice, and the  _plinks!_  of change fills the casino. The extravagant lamps bathe the patrons in a warm glow, the light bouncing off their expensive jewels and metals causing little sparkles to be seen here and there, almost as if magic was filling the air.

 

With bright eyes, Chanyeol watches as the bright red dice skitter across the evergreen of the craps table, watching the exchange of chips between players as some cheer in victory, and others sigh in defeat. Every few seconds or so, he’ll tear his eyes from the game and stare off into the crowd, skimming over the sea of faces. His eyes narrow as he notices a particular character in the bunch, who despite dressing the look of a wealthy patron, seems out of place in such a lively area.

 

The man seems  _nervous,_ a complete contrast to the other patrons, who are all smiles and joyous laughter and bright conversations, with his shifty and shady behavior. It has an uneasy feeling settling in Chanyeol's stomach, and he watches the man closely as he slips between the crowd, keeping to himself the entire time.

 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look?” Baekhyun’s voice pulls Chanyeol from his thoughts, and he turns to see the man has returned with their drinks, handing Chanyeol his wine glass.

 

He’s in a navy suit, this one more fitted as to accent his broad shoulders and thin waist, but it's unfortunately hidden beneath his coat, since it seems the casino likes to run cold. His dark hair is combed back in a nice comma formation, and he’s wearing the diamond collar Baekhyun had gotten him.

 

“Yes, you’ve told me multiple times since we’ve left the house, Baekhyun.” The taller of the two says, smiling behind his wine glass. “You look quite handsome, yourself.” He says, referring to Baekhyun’s light blue suit with his black turtleneck underneath.

 

Baekhyun smiles as he sets his glass down, and takes Chanyeol’s left hand, looking over the silver band that sits on his ring finger. Chanyeol tilts his head, watching the other curiously.

 

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun asks, bringing the hand closer to his face to stare at the one  _tiny_ diamond in the ring, subtly embedded right in the center of the metal. “Would you like something not as...plain?”

 

Baekhyun is already expecting Chanyeol to roll his eyes as he slips his hand out of the other’s grasp. “Baekhyun, I told you, I  _love_ it. I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

 

“I know, but aren’t engagement rings supposed to be...I don’t know,  _flashier?”_

 

The words  _engagement rings_ echo in his head, and leaves him with a warm, fluttering feeling. He still can’t believe they’re  _engaged._

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol leans over to press a kiss to the brunet’s lips, “It’s perfect.”

 

“If you insist, my love.” Baekhyun relents, intertwining his and Chanyeol’s fingers as he looks up adoringly at the raven. “I only want the best for my fiancé.”

 

Their intimate moment is interrupted as a loud shot resonates across the room, and screams can be heard as people rush to flee and escape.

 

Chanyeol notices that it’s  _that man_ he’d seen earlier. He can’t say he’s surprised, after all, he did come here with the suspicions of having to encounter another one of their petty rivals. The members of their group, who had come along with the same expectations, are already rising out of their seats, drawing their guns from the insides of their suit jackets, armed and ready.

 

Baekhyun moves to pull his pistol from his coat, and he gives Chanyeol a playfully devious smirk.

 

“Would you like to take this shot with me?”

 

The raven responds with a brilliant smile of his own, slipping his own gun from the confines of his coat.

 

“Of course.”

 

 ♡


End file.
